A World of Dimensions: Van Helsing & Co
by HanVanHelsing
Summary: 1st fanfic about 2 girls from our world who meet the vanhelsingco.No special powers,no being related to the movie characters,just typical teens.Please Rate&Review.1stfic.Rated T,probably K. NO bad language.A heckordarn if the situation is stressful.ENJOY
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is just the introduction; the rest of the story is written from Hannah's Point of View. (POV)

It was a week before school started and two girls were discussing what they should do. Their names were Hannah D'Arcy and Madeline Bauer. The one was 15 1/2 and the other 16.

Hannah had light brown hair that came to her waist and a red clip in hair extension since her mother forbade a real one. Except for one wave in the middle of her hair, it was bone straight. Tan skin, hazel eyes, and a few faint freckles on her nose completed her facial summary.

She was quiet, and did not talk a lot, but when she did, she was outspoken and bold. She was shy around boys her age, and girls had a problem getting along with her unless they were much older or younger. Madeline was the one exception. She also had the reputation of being sarcastic and witty when upset.

She took fencing and Tae Kwon Do lessons, and was very good at the Shaolin art of twirling staffs. Was an excellent violin player, and often wrote music; with lyrics or otherwise. She could also plunk out a few tunes on the piano and guitar. She loved books and writing, and could paint tolerably well when she had the patience.

Purple, black, and dark reds where her favorite colors, but she did not wear them often as her mother disproved of the color scheme. She liked Taylor Swift as a singer, Evanescence as a band, and Classical music was her favorite genre.

She loved the Lord of the Rings, Stars Wars novels, and anything-concerning were-wolves and dragons.

Madeline Bauer had blonde, wavy hair that came two inches above the shoulders, and a real pink highlight. (Her mom was not so strict.) Her grey eyes had a tint of green in them, and her complexion was pale.

Madeline was more talkative and friendly in her speech. She was a little more understanding and patient than Hannah was, and was a perfect friend.

She played the guitar like a pro, and enjoyed playing for her friends. Her favorite colors were blue and grey. She played Soccer and took voice lessons.

Eragon was her favorite book and she was always quoting lines from the series. Her favorite movie was Underworld, and even though Hannah thought this silly, she really wished she could go into its world. Her best mythical creatures were Griffins and vampires. Her friends usually called her Mads, and Hannah called her Maddy.

"So, what should we do right know?" said Hannah with a yawn. "Watch Underworld?" asked Madeline hopefully. Her friend groaned. "I saw it once and I think it stunk. Why did they kill whatever his name is for, the were-wolf?" "How can you say that? Selene was amazing. Lucian was bad." "No," Hannah replied, "he was not bad. It was that nasty Kraven who was bad. Viktor was no better, killing his own daughter. Anyway, Selene was a vampire. I just wish the were-wolves did not look so grotesque. Look at Jacob Black. He was handsome as a human and as a wolf." "What is your obsession with wolves? I would much rather meet a vampire." "No way, bloodthirsty creatures, Lycan." "Vampire." "Were-wolf." "Vampire." "Lycan you silly thing. The vampire will kill you." "Duh, the wolf would eat you. The vampire will be so smitten with me it won't kill me. The were-wolf, lycan, will rip you to pieces." "Balderdash. I take matters into my own hands." With that, Hannah picked up a pillow and chucked it at the blonde. "Pillow fight." They both shouted. Feathers were flying when Hannah's little sister came in. "Whatever happened?" She asked with 10-year-old curiosity. "We had a disagreement," Madeline said, "and Holly, remind me never to ask your big sis over for a sleepover. Things might break." "YOU had to be fresh. LYCAN." Hannah said in mock anger. "No! I'm the vampire, you're the lycan." Madeline replied. "A what?" said Holly in puzzlement. Her older sister ignored her. "NO. I'm an angel, and I'm gonna beat some sense into your UnDead." With that, Hannah picked up another pillow and swiped her friend. "Take that, vamp-girl. Grr." "Take this wolf-girl. Hisss." And she whammed Hannah on the head. "You guys are off the wall," her sister said and walked out. Madeline suddenly froze. "I think that bang on the head did me some good. Angel. That's it. We can watch Van Helsing." "What? You mean the dude who staked Dracula? That sounds boring." "It's not, I promise. You'll be a little bit scared to." "I read Bram Stoker's book when I was fourteen, and I was never scared by a horror again. It's probably really boring." "It's not. It is about a guy named Van Helsing. Not Abraham Van Helsing, but a Van Helsing from, I don't know, the 15, 1600's. It is really good trust me." "You said Underworld was good and I thought it was miserable." "Hannah, it is an awesome action adventure with vampires, angels, were-wolves, and all the good stuff. Sadly, it is nothing like Underworld." "That does it. Let me go ask my mom if we can have a movie night at your house." Permission granted they hurried over to Madeline's house. "I know it's here somewhere." Said Maddy digging through her wardrobe. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed, holding up the DVD. "It's PG-13 right? My mom had a fit when she learned your favorite movie was rated R." "Don't worry. There is nothing wrong with this film. And guess what? Kate Beckinsale plays in this." "Who is Kate Beckansel?" Hannah asked in confusion. "It's Beckinsale. The girl who plays Selene actually plays a vampire hunter in this." "Man Alive. I knew this would have some connection with that horrid movie." Hannah moaned. Her friend rolled her eyes. "Be quiet and let's go downstairs.

Madeline and Hannah were sitting in the Bauer living room, with bags of popcorn and drinks. 'Bunch of humbug,' Hannah thought, 'Dracula and Dr Frankenstein working together?' As soon as Van Helsing arrived on the scene, she became interested, however. 'That's no old geezer.' She thought approvingly. Scene sped by. She gasped in horror as Mr. Hyde threw Van Helsing off the Notre Dame, smothered a laugh at Carl, and looked carefully as a woman in heels appeared on screen. "Is that her?" she questioned. Her friend nodded. "Never knew vampire hunters wore heels." She muttered, then quirked a wry look at the brides interesting outfits. "Mom is so not going to like that." She whispered to Madeline. Her friend just shrugged. Gave an exclamation of surprise as the monster hunter plunged a stake threw Dracula's heart. 'The movie is not even half way through and the main antagonist dies? Besides, he was kind of handsome.' She thought with disappointment. Gave another exclamation as the vampire, instead of crumbling, says the famous "hello Gabriel" lines. Finally, weeping like a baby as Van Helsing held a dead Anna in his arms. She brushed the tears away, but a few more leaked out as the ending credits appeared. "I loved it. That is my favorite movie. But why, by the seven wonders of the ancient world did Steve whatever the name kill Anna? It was heartbreaking." She cried out. "I really cannot say," said Madeline looking at her friend's outbreak with a mixture of pity and disgust, "maybe he had a drink of something strong and it whacked his thinking out." " Wow! You are always saying you wish you could go into Underworld. Well, I wish I could go into this." Hannah sighed, thinking of the impossibility. "I didn't think you would like it this much," said Madeline with a small smile on her face, "after you said you despised my favorite movie, I assumed you would feel the same way about this one." "NO WAY. This was completely different from that horrid, gory film. Whew. It was 11:03 p.m. "I have to get home. School starts in a couple days. All right, see you tomorrow Mads old girl." Hannah ran back to her house, which was a few blocks away, and tried to slip through the front door unnoticed. No such luck. Her mother was right at the front door. Mrs. D'Arcy gave her daughter the look as Hannah rushed upstairs. "Don't forget you have stuff to do tomorrow." She called after the quickly retreating girl. Hannah smiled as she remembered. She was becoming a second level black belt the next morning. 'Better get some sleep.' She thought.


	2. Chapter 1 The Best and Worst Halloween

The Best and Worst Halloween Ever

**Introduction**

**First Chapter Up. So excited. this will not be boring, i promise.**

**Disclaimer. I own the rights to Van Helsing, since my name is Stephena Sommers. Everything in the Van Helsing universe belongs to me.**

**Dracula: What? you had Gabriel Van Helsing kill me? You shall pay.**

**Authoress: Mistake, mistake. My name is not Stephena Sommers, and i don't own the rights to VAn Helsing.**

**Dracula: You are probably saying that to save your skin.**

**I escape, barely, with a very angry vampire after me. To be continued.**

Chapter One

It was October 31, and Madeline and I were in my room preparing our costumes for the evening. Madeline's parents had gone on another endless business conference, so she was staying with us until they came back. Maddy was being the vampiress Selene, and I was being a mixture of Anna Valerious and a certain monster hunter. I had the long black trench coat, the duster hat, leather biking pants, and sturdy leather boots. My saber from fencing I had belted on, as was an antique pistol I had borrowed from my dad's extensive gun collection. Instead of tojo blades, I had two shrukien, or ninja stars, and a sai, a type of Japanese weapon that looked like a thick shish kabob skewer with handles and a cross guard. I couldn't find Carl's silver spring stake anywhere, so I opted for a collapsible sparring pole that I clipped onto my belt. I looked at myself with critical eye in my mirror, and then went to apply smoky black eye shadow and wine red lipstick. I saw Madeline struggling with a black wig out and rolled my eyes. You wear wigs for dress up parties, not simple trick-or-treating. "Ready?" I called. "Almost," she replied. I stamped my foot impatiently as she still kept fiddle- faddling. Finally, I grabbed her arm and I pulled her out the door. We had started collecting candy, when a rude voice from behind interrupted us. "Don't get caught by the grim reaper." I turned around and saw it was Cameron, the spoiled brat of Madeline's school. I just stared at her with a 'how lame can you get' look. "Hope you don't get eaten by a lycan." I replied with a sickly sweet smile. The girl looked confused. She finally shook her head in confusion and said, "You guys are nuts," and walked away. Maddy and I gave each other conspiratorial grins, and resumed our tramp through out the neighborhood. It was fun, going from house to house, and those who recognized our costumes commented about a vampire hunter and vampire being on such friendly terms.

We had gotten to a rural part of the town, near an abandoned mansion when the clock tolled ten. We had just started to turn around, when a huge bang in front of us stopped me dead in my tracks. As the dust and smoke cleared, I stood in amazement, my mouth hanging open. There stood an amazingly realistic Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, and a young woman I didn't recognize. "OMG." I yelled, right in Mads ear. "What the…" Madeline exclaimed. She walked right up to them and stared, perplexed. "Mr. Van Helsing?" She stammered. They all looked shocked. "How do you know?" The man replied in shock. "This can't be real," she murmured to herself, then said, "I, I mean we, ugh, no, no, I mean our time, ugh, era, had, um, has stories about you." "Really?" the man said with a skeptical look, "I didn't think I was this famous." I pushed myself forward to look at their faces. "How did you get here?" I asked, amazed. They looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked the friar. "You're not in your world," I said, "another dimension. What circumstances made you appear here?" "We were jumping out the window of Dracula's castle," said Anna, "when there was a bang and we were here." "You mean you are going to turn into a were-wolf?" said Madeline turning white. "Who is going to turn into a were-wolf?" they all asked. "Well, according the ugh, story, Van Helsing was bitten by were-wolf, and, well, went to rescue, you Anna." I said matter-of-factly. "What?" said Van Helsing in shock, "I was never bitten, and I didn't rescue Anna. Well, I actually did." "Wait," I said, "didn't Velkan…" "Velkan!" exclaimed Anna, "how do you know about him." "Who is Velkan?" Van Helsing asked. Anna looked pained. "Velkan is the brother I never told anyone about," she said sadly, "he went missing a long time ago, and so I never mentioned it." "WOW. Sommers really got his script messed up," I said sarcastically, "so let me get this straight: Velkan is not a were-wolf." "Oh my word," exclaimed Anna, "of course not." "So, why were you at Dracula's Castle?" I asked, thoroughly confused by this time. "Dracula," spat Anna, "set up a trap to kill Van Helsing. I was captured and used as the bait. It didn't work, thankfully, and as we were escaping through a stained glass window, (I might add, we had about 200 vampires after us) we appeared right here." "Fascinating story," I said, "and since we got this slightly cleared up, my name is Hannah D'Arcy, and this is Madeline Bauer." "And I am, as you seem to know, Princess Anna Valerious, my younger sister Ienna, Mr. Van Helsing, and Carl." After greetings had been exchanged Madeline asked, "In our world, your story says that Dracula can only be killed by a were-wolf. Is that true?" "I wish it was," said Anna, "but as far as we know, the only thing that can kill that despicable creature is the sword of the Angel Gabriel." "Are you really the angel Gabriel?" blurted out Madeline. Van Helsing frowned, "I can't say. According to Dracula, and you definitely cannot trust anything he says, he told me I was the Left Hand of God." "So where is this sword?" I asked. "Legend has it that it is in a secret vault in Castle Dracula." Anna responded. "Not good," I said wryly, "that would be in your world, not ours. That means we need to find a way to get you back. "But how do we get back to our world," interrupted Carl anxiously. I shrugged. "You could maybe stay at Maddy's house until her parent's get back." I offered. They would have replied when Madeline gave a shriek. We all spun around to see a tall, red haired woman, grinning evilly. "That wouldn't happen to be Aleera?" I asked slowly. "That's the only Aleera I know of," said Anna's younger sister. "Guess we do need you around after all." I commented. Van Helsing would have blasted her to pieces when another vampire, in bat form, lunged at us. Everyone scattered, except me, and Maddy, who was on the ground. I whipped out my saber, and stepped into fencing pose, kind of like the mode wizards assume before they duel. The vampire seemed to be sizing me up; I saw she noticed the similarity between Van Helsing's garb and my own. "Another Van Helsing?" she questioned. At that moment, another vampire with long black hair swooped down. She hissed in distaste when she saw me. "One was bad enough," her Italian accent coming through, "and can she fight like him?" "I honestly to goodness hope so." I grinned and slashed out with my sword. I saw Van Helsing shooting arrows at what looked to be Marishka, and Anna and Ienna were facing a fourth female bat creature. I slugged the red head in the face, and stabbed Verona in the chest, just missing the heart. "My dears, is something wrong?" came a suave but menacing voice from behind us. Madeline gave a gasp and promptly fainted. Without waiting for a reaction from the vampires, I threw Aleera over my head using a judo throw into the person behind us. I grabbed Mads shirt collar, and had started to move away, when I hit smack into another creature. "You guys are hard." I grunted, and side kicked it in the gut. The woman screeched and transformed into bat form. Maddy blinked her eyes, "Was I dreaming?" she whispered. "Afraid not; sorry to interrupt the thought, but in the words of someone whose name I have forgotten, I think we should 'run'." Hoisting the shaken girl to her feet, we had just started heading for the direction of the others, when Madeline gave a shriek for the second time. "This is really getting irritating." I yelled at Aleera who was behind us. "Actually, it's you Van Helsing's who are irritating, and you shall pay in blood." She said. I suddenly realized that the vampire thought I was related to Gabriel because of the way I was dressed. 'Not good.' I thought. "Tell me," I asked, hoping to gain time, "how did you get here?" Aleera was chattiest. If I could keep her talking, she couldn't kill me. "I really cannot say," she replied, haughtily, "It is really none of your concern. I'm here, and here I'm going to stay, until our business is concluded." "Which is what?" "Killing you and your friends." She replied in the sweetest tone. "Unless I kill you first," I responded. Before she could comment, I lunged again. Only because of her superhuman speed did I miss the heart. Poor Madeline was frozen in fear, and I felt a tinge of pity and exasperation. "Come on," I shouted, "get over here." The warning came seconds to late as she was jerked into the air. I stared, all former courage deserting me. "You have got to be kidding me." I said, imitating Susan's British accent from Narnia.

There stood Dracula, holding Madeline by her shirt collar. "Friend of yours?" he asked coolly. I narrowed my eyes, and put on my most sardonic smile, "Maybe." I responded. "Well Miss Van Helsing, I take that as a yes." "Miss Van Helsing," I mimicked, "sorry to disappoint you," I said in my regular tone, "but I'm nowhere near to being related to him." He just stared at my outfit, and raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms and dared him to say otherwise. Through the silence that followed, I examined him carefully: handsome face, hollow blue eyes, raven hair in a ponytail and a sinister aura. He looked slightly different from the movie, but still relatively close. "If you are not a Van Helsing," he asked, breaking the silence, "why are you dressed like him." "Hmm, let me think about that," I said, making my tone sound like Mr. Hyde's, "Let's see. I got it," and I stabbed him with my sword. Grabbing my friend, who looked like she was going into shock, I hoisted her over my shoulder, and began running again. When I was a good distance from the vampires, I set Maddy on her feet. "Come on girlie, snap out of it." I said, shaking her vigorously. "I wish I had never seen the movie." She wailed. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you are the one always dreaming about vampires. It's not the movie's fault that they all seem to like you." She seemed to be getting over some of her fear, when an unfamiliar vampire swooped in front of us. She landed, and turned into another blonde haired bride. She stared at my outfit, and glared. She suddenly threw out an arm to backhand me, but I ducked, and it hit Madeline, sending her flying. "That poor girl," I muttered to myself, and then sprang into ACTION. I flipped over the vampire's back, spun around quickly, and would have given her a good, strong blow, when an icy hand grasped my hair and jerked hard. "Kindly dispose of this nuisance, Francesca." A familiar voice said in my ear. I saw the vampire bride's canines grow long, and she stepped closer. I tried to break out of the hold I was in, but the movement just caused excruciating pain to my scalp. I just stared in horror as she moved closer to my neck, when I saw her jerk back. There was Maddy, holding a large rock in her hand, and looking almost fierce. "Keep away from her, demon spawn." She roared angrily. The distraction was all needed. Breaking free from Dracula, I pulled out my sai, and stabbed the bride in her heart. "Francescaaa," screamed the vampire. He transformed into a hell beast, and he and his three remaining brides were gone.

I brushed myself off, and went to find the others. "You killed a vampire?" said Ienna in amazement, "And you aren't even a hunter." I shrugged wearily. "So," I said when everyone was around, "we have a serious problem. Our world is oblivious to the threat of a, um, supernatural creatures. I don't think they even exist in our world. We need to get rid of these guys before anybody finds out, and we need to find how to get you back to your own world. So, suggestions anyone?" There was none. "Okay, I can't hear when you all talk at once." I said at in response to the silence. More silence. I gave up. "Fine, how about we let them stay at your house," I said, turning to Madeline, "since no one is there. We'll come back tomorrow morning and sort out what to do." Everyone agreed, for what else was there to do. Madeline knew were the spare key to her house was kept, and we all went inside. We got the travelers situated in the guest bedrooms and gave them a few pointers on modern amenities. Then we hightailed it back to my house. Madeline's wig was gone, and we had only about half of our original amount of candy. Hopefully, my parent's would not notice. We tried to slip in quietly, but Mom and Dad were at the door, looking stern. Holly was on the stairs, making faces at me. "Did you have a good time?" My mother asked unexpectedly. "It was exciting," I replied truthfully. She nodded her head once then gestured for me to get upstairs. Madeline went to her room, and I went to mine. I flopped on the bed, to exhausted to even change. 'What normal girl gets to tussle with vampires in the middle of the night?' I thought. Could it really be a dream? But I knew it wasn't. My thoughts turned morbid, and a sudden picture of us all lying dead entered my head. I shivered, and grasped the handle of my hunting knife. Eventually, I fell asleep.

**Authoress: i brief moment of respite after being chased all over town by an extremely angry vampire. Never pretend to own the rights to the movie Van Helsing. Ugh Oh. Gotta Run.**


	3. Battles with Brides

**SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED. i HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND ESCAPING FROM AN INSANE VAMPIRE.**

**Authoress: I tell you. I do not own the rights to Van Helsing. Go after Director Sommers. He's the one who had you killed.**

**Dracula: Even if that is true, you are still going to kill me in this, looks at my writings contemptuously, this rubbish.**

**Authoress: If i kill you, and then bring you back, will you please stop trying to strangle me?**

**Before he can answer, a new person arrives.**

**VAN HELSING: You are the Miss Sommers who killed my greatest foe? Thank you." And he gives me a massive hug.**

**Dracula: So it is true. Liar, prepare to die.**

**Authoress: VAN HELSING! save me from this lunatic. I did not write that you died in that movie, but if you persist, i shall kill off in my rubbish as you call it.**

**Dracula: No. Don't kill me. I won't strangle... For now.**

**To be continued The advetures of the authoress**

Chapter 2 Battles with Brides

I awoke early the next morning from a disturbing dream. All I can say was that it involved vampires, our guests, lots of blood, and me. I rolled over and saw the clock: 6:25 a.m. For a second, I thought the incident of last night was just a dream, but as my mind cleared, and I noticed I was still in my Halloween costume, everything started to come back. Slowly making my way to Maddy's borrowed room, I went in, and saw she was already up. "I didn't sleep well," she complained, "bad dreams." "Me to," I said flopping on the bed, "though I must say, it is pretty exciting." "Exciting," she exclaimed," you would think it terrifying if every single vampire seemed to be picking on you." "Hey, you were the one wishing for vamps to be real, not me. Anyway, I am in as much a fix as you. Every single one of those annoying pests thinks I am a Van Helsing." I said, my tone reflecting irritation and delight in the whole matter. Madeline just sighed and stared out the window. We went down and had breakfast, where my parents informed me they were taking Holly and would be going out for the day. As soon as they left, I hurried to my dad's room, and pulled out a box of bullets. I had never returned the borrowed revolver, and I wanted to have every protection possible. Digging through his stuff, I found a large hunting knife and belted it on. 'My dad will have a fit if he ever finds out." I thought wryly. Grabbing Madeline, who was pacing back and forth, I pulled her out the door and hurried to Madeline's house. "Hope Carl did not break everything." Maddy giggled nervously. I grinned at the thought as we went in through the back door. Everyone was in the living room, conversing quietly. "Everything alright?" Maddy called from the doorway. "No, everything is not alright," said Ienna with a lofty sniff, "when you are in a barbaric land, that produces food that tastes like cardboard, when the bed is horribly uncomfortable…" she went on and on until Anna silenced her with a look. " Please excuse her," Anna apologized, "she just is not used to all this." I nodded my head. It had been dark the night before, and their features had been barely recognizable, so I took the moment to study their appearances. Ienna was a petite girl of around 15, a sour, petulant expression on her face, and a generous smattering of freckles. Her hair was in a tight braid, and she was dressed in a long flowing skirt and peasant blouse. Anna looked almost exactly how the movie showed her. Same hair, same clothes, even the heels, but her face with slightly different. In my opinion, this Anna was even more beautiful then the one portrayed in the movie. Carl was the same. He stumbled over words, had a lock of blonde hair slipping into his eye, and was continually looking around as if afraid of something. He looked very confused, and was no doubt wishing for his abbey. And Van Helsing. He stood silently, a tall figure with his duster pulled over his face, and a vast array of weapons peeking out from under his coat. He had those same dark brown waves to his shoulder, and he seemed a little sterner than in the movie. Anna continued talking as I took this mental survey, "What we need to worry about is how to finish off these menaces and get back to our era." "Alright, time for a meeting," I called loudly. Everyone gave me his and her ear. "As Anna told us last night, supposedly, the only thing that will kill our friend the count is the sword of the Angel Gabriel, which is thought to be hidden in Castle Dracula. Am I right?" The group nodded. "Well, that is impossible for the moment, since we are far away from Castle Dracula, and even farther away from Castle Dracula in your world. So is there anything else that could possibly dispose of him?" I continued. Carl ahemmed loudly. We all turned to face him. "This is only a legend," he said, "I cannot say if the information is credible. I found the manuscript in an ancient section of the Vatican Archives, and there were suggestions that it might be forgery, so I can't say this will work, considering…" "Just get to the point Carl." I snapped. "As I was about to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," here he stared at me, "the manuscript gave a formula, that if followed, guaranteed the destruction of any evil creature. A red rose and a sprig of wolfs bane must be burned together over a fire of dogwood and lilies. The ashes must then be mixed with Palm Sunday ashes, and mixed in holy water. The mixture must be coated over a weapon of silver crosses must be engraved into the weapon, and three prayers in Latin, Hebrew, and Greek must be said over them for three days." With that, he pulled out a yellowed manuscript with the ending slightly torn. "Well, we should at least try," said Anna skeptically, "it's our only hope." "It is our only hope if we want to prevent him from wrecking damage in our world." Madeline said softly. "Finally we have a chance to destroy this dude," I said, "were-wolf venom always seemed a little unrealistic. " Why does everyone wish to take part in my destruction? Leave me alone and I would leave you alone." Said everyone's favorite count who was hanging from the ceiling. "Cuz' you're an evil lunatic who loves destruction, and for the betterment of society you should, and will be eliminated." I shouted angrily. He leaped to the ground and stared at me in the shocked silence that followed. "I never knew you could speak so forcefully," Maddy whispered. The vampire turned to Van Helsing. "Tut, tut Gabriel. Such a coward you have become. Having little girls fighting your battles." Van Helsing turned livid, and would have rushed him if Anna had not held him back. "Little Girl?" I screamed, "I'm no little girl. I'm a teenager. I fight battles for no one but myself, and no one ever fights mine." Everyone turned to look at me. "Are your kind, teenagers you call them, always so vocal?" He asked curiously. "Just about always," I said glaring, "And let me tell you another thing. You are the real coward, coming here. Go back to hell were you belong." Dracula let a half smile appear, "I can assure you, it's not as nice as here." "Well, you are going to be there for eternity, why not start making yourself comfortable." His smile vanished, and the look of an enraged predator appeared. "Why not leave us in peace." I continued, ignoring the danger. "Peace?" he scoffed, "I live on discord and chaos." "True signs of someone who belongs in a madhouse," I bit out. Ienna gave a little gasp, and the count's eye turned icy blue with a tint of red. "OOH! I think we are in the presence of a very dangerous psychopath," I mocked, "better stand clear." "Girl," he roared, "you dare mock me? Matching your wits against mine. Me who has commanded armies?" "A fine job you did, I'm sure. Anyway, as I tell people: those who live by their wits usually die in a brainless way." I said. Any last bit of self-control he might have had snapped. He slapped me across the room and I went flying into Mrs. Bauer's white patent leather couch and over the side. "Not the couch." Shrieked Maddy, who shut up as the vampire glared at her. "Ugh, Van Helsing," I said woozily from behind the couch, "isn't this where you shoot our friend here for his outrageous breach of etiquette toward a lady?" Dracula gave a harsh laugh, "You were the one being unladylike." I didn't respond, thinking dire thoughts directed toward revenge. MY face felt on fire, and I was going to have a massive lump. "Please, just everyone get out of the house." Said Madeline, sounding flustered and frantic. "Why don't you get out?" He replied caustically. "Leave them out of this," Van Helsing said, speaking for the first time since his nemesis appeared. "This fight is between you and me." "Empty threats blowing in the wind; try Gabriel, try and kill me." "Plagiarizer!" I muttered from behind the couch. "A what?" the vampire snapped. "A plagiarizer," I shouted, "Director Sommers could sue you for plagiarizing. Using lines without a copyright." Peering around the corner of the couch, I saw Anna shifting uncomfortably. I pulled my head back and thought that maybe I had gone a little too far. Still, it was fun screaming at that jerk. Being thrown across a room is not a pleasant experience, I can assure you, and vampire or not, Dracula or not, Prince of Darkness and other such rot or not, I was going to have REVENGE! There was silence; a very uncomfortable silence for about 3 minutes before Dracula said a very insulting thing to Van Helsing. They started verbally sparring again, when I happened to look out the window. The sunny day was starting to grow steadily darker and darker. It hit me. That sneaking twerp I thought. He is distracting us while his brides attack. I started grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I had just busted wise guy's plan. I crawled to the door, and slipped out. Walking over to a tall oak in the front of the house, I scanned the area. The sky above the house had become so dark it looked like night. Pulling out my dad's revolver, I readied myself for battle. The brides landed in front of the window, and probably would have crashed through, when I called, "Going somewhere?" They hissed in distaste, and wheeled around. They saw a young woman with flashing eyes, a drawn gun, and the other hand on her hips. She wore a confident smile that was edging on superior. "It's that other Van Helsing," said the blonde Marishka. "What do you think you are doing?" Said Verona in disbelief, "We are stronger, faster, and more intelligent than you. You must want a death wish." "Yeah," I smirked, "but you definitely aren't as mad as me. Insanely so." I riddled her with bullets, slashed at the blonde's chest with my sword which I had drawn, and kicked Aleera in the face. Verona had recovered at this time, and I had to duck as she lunged at me. Everyone inside the house had rushed out, and I could see Van Helsing aiming up with his crossbow. Claws dug into my jacket and I was lifted into the air. I grabbed the hunting knife and slashed the foot holding me, hitting the ground with a thud. I saw Dracula staring at me with hate, no doubt for busting up his surprise attack. Seeing two of the brides standing together, I pulled out my sparring pole and twirled it twice. "Hey, you want to know something," I called, "you guys eat humans and I am going to eat you." I rushed at them and they shrieked, going to cower behind Dracula. "Aw, poor little girls. Scared of one defenseless, human girl." I taunted. "I would not talk like that." Their master said. "Why not?" I shouted. "Because you might get hurt." He said, smiling evilly. "Come on, take your best shot." I replied, being careful to avoid his gaze. "As you wish." He vanished, and I realized he was going to come from behind. I instinctively flipped out of the way with a back flip. As he appeared, I hit him with my Buddhist Monk's staff, and sprinted away. I saw I had been carried away a good distance from the house and frowned. I could see Van Helsing aiming at Aleera, and Anna and Ienna where up against the other two. Carl and Madeline were not in sight, so that meant I had the count to myself. "Terrific," I growled. A fierce started blowing and knocked me sideways. It stopped, then returned with such great force I went right into a tree. "That's playing dirty," I shouted to myself. "Is it?" said his voice. I could not see him and that made me nervous, and as the wind stopped, I sprang up. I looked around and saw nothing. I backed up and hit something hard. Lashing out with my fist, I punched someone that felt like a brick wall. "Agh," I cried, shaking my numb fist. "That's what happens when you don't act ladylike," he said in a cool voice. I let a scornful smile appear and muttered something very unladylike. "This is what happens to those who don't act gentlemanly," I retorted and threw my second ninja star. Without waiting to the results, I ran like heck. "Guess it didn't do as much damage as I had hoped," I said in disgust, as he appeared right in front of me. "You can't kill me, so why try. It is delusional to believe that." He said in persuasive tones. "We have nothing, if not belief," I said quietly, "I believe we can kill you, and kill you we will. Pride goes before a fall." His brow took on a frown, and I took the moment to peer toward the house: everyone was busy fighting. 'Come on someone,' I thought, 'give me a hand here.' "Ah ha," he laughed, "you are starting to feel fear." "Excuse me?" I blinked. Then I realized, drat, mind reading. Thinking of Eragon, I imagined a dragon scale in my mind. It must have worked, since his face took on a look of concentration. I felt my wall crumble, and stared in dumb rage as he sifted through my memories. "Hmm, has an unhealthy interest in vampires, and looks for trouble." His lips quirked into a smile. "Hannah, a very nice name. Means flower in Chinese, and Happiness in Hebrew." 'Happy isn't a very appropriate word,' I thought, 'with this creep's ugly face in front of me.' "I saw that." He said. I growled in anger. Now I was starting to get p*s*ed off. "In Dei Nomini Retro." I screamed. The vampire was flung back, and the mind contact broke. I started to rush back to Maddy's house, but risked a glance over my shoulder. He seemed dazed. Putting on a burst of speed, I arrived to see the UnDead ladies surrounding Van Helsing. The others were not in sight. "HEY. Pick on someone your own size." I called. They shrieked in dismay when they saw me, and flew into the air. "AW, are you afraid?" I called after them, "Come on, show a bit of back bone." "Your time will come, human. And when it does I shall feast on your dead body." Cried Aleera. "YOU can't feast on me if you are flying in the opposite direction. Cowards." Nevertheless, they were gone. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Ienna got knocked up a bit, so Anna and your friend brought her inside. And what about you? You are looking a little rough." I gave him a weak smile, and said, "I respect you lot more after seeing what you have to contend with on a daily basis. To answer your question, I was being flung into trees by yours truly." His eyes widened, "Are you okay? No broken bones?" I gave a negative and he shook his head in disbelief. "You must have a very powerful guardian angel," said Anna, coming out of the house. "Ugh, thanks. Is your sister okay?" "She is fine. I wouldn't doubt if she is exaggerating a bit. At any rate, Madeleine stayed with her," she said with a friendly laugh, "well, in spite of all this we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other. You are Hannah, right?" I nodded, and looked up, noticed it was already evening. "Anna, how about we chat tomorrow when we start brainstorming about collecting the items needed for Carl's formula. At this moment, Maddy and I really should get back." I said. Madeline walked out of the house, looking exhausted. "Are you sure she's related to you?" she asked Anna with an exasperated air. Anna just settled for a wry face. "Wait, where is Carl?" asked Madeline. The friar was not in sight. "Here," came a muffled voice, and he popped out from behind some shrubbery. I raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you were that of a chicken," I commented. "I'm not a chicken," he huffed, "I was trying to get this. It was the last one," and he held out a red rose. Gabriel smiled and shook his head. "We'll see you tomorrow," he said, "be safe."

Musical Entertainment

After church the next morning, I hurried to my room and changed into my Van Helsing Vampire Killer clothes. Grabbing my iPod, I listened to 'Oh, it's only in my mind, it's not the real life, I must be dreaming,' as I waited for Madeline to change. As soon as she was dressed, we quickly rushed over to her house. Everyone was talking excitedly in the front of the house. "What is wrong?" we questioned. "Marishka paid a surprise visit and tried to get rid of us, and Carl's manuscript," explained Anna, "it did not work though." "What a victory," I crowed, "we are kicking vamp b**t left and right." "That was no victory," said Madeline solemnly, "that was a defeat." I stared, "What? We totally destroyed them three days in a row." "Dracula heard our plan. This surprise attack proves he is nervous about this secret formula. He is going to be out for blood." "Smart girl," said an icy voice. I saw her freeze, and a strained look passed over her face. We all saw Dracula right behind her, and Anna gave a mild oath. "You are probably more annoying them my little sister and Ienna combined," I said tersely, "and let me assure you that is saying a lot." Ienna gave a disgusted sniff. "Now," said the count conversationally, "you will be so kind as to give me that paper your holy man is keeping." No one stirred. "If you refuse," he added, "I will, hmm…" and he let the sentence trail off, while placing a cold hand on Maddy's shoulder. She squeaked, and her face turned white. I ducked behind Van Helsing, and whipped out my iPod. Vampires supposedly had sensitive hearing, and this would be the test. Turning it on super high, I came out from behind the monster hunter and pressed play, 'I want to hear you scream,' came blaring out. Oh yeah, that vampire screamed. Madeline went flying to the ground, and I grinned wryly as I helped her up, "Vampires seem to like you." "I think I'll pass," she said, breathing heavily. I stopped the song, and waited for Dracula's reaction. He shook his head in annoyance, and flicked his head a couple times, then turned his attention toward me. 'Not good,' I thought. "You must think you are so smart," he said in a menacing tone, "but you will be screaming for mercy in the end, and there will be no one to help you." "Yes, I wouldn't want to miss it," I said, smiling sweetly, "I'm sure your next demonstration will be even more impressive than the one we just witnessed." As my words hit him, understanding flashed across his face. His eyes turned red, and he lunged at me. Van Helsing stepped between him and me, but he was swung out of the way and hit the side of the house. "Gabriel," cried Anna. The vampire wrapped a hand around my throat, and lifted me into the air. An evil smile twisted his face, "Very young, very stupid. Not a lot of sense." I spit in his face, and pressed play on my iPod. "We all live, we all die, but that does not begin to justify you," sang Amy Lee. "You might be dead," I spat, "but it certainly does not justify you." My fist connected into his face, and he stumbled back. He transformed into his bat form and flew away. "And Don't Come Back," I called after him. Now that all threats were retreated for the moment, I felt my strength evaporate. I saw Anna by Van Helsing's side saying over and over, "Are you all right, are you all right." I noted maliciously that she was preventing him from getting up. Ienna looked at me with a glimmer of respect, and awe was written all over Carl's face. "Well," I breathed, "that was entertaining." "Define entertaining," said Madeline, who still looked a little shook up. "Anna, please let me up," came Van Helsing's voice. Anna blushed as she realized she was clinging to his arm. "We really need to find all the ingredients for Carl's magic potion," I said shortly, "I'm getting a little tired of being Wonder Woman and saving everyone." I leaned against the side of the house and closed my eyes. I listened to the sound of my breathing for a few moments before I stood up straight. "If we spread out, we can get everything we need in no time. We'll get you some proper clothes, and then we will decide who should go find what." I said tersely. Anna fit comfortable into a pair of Mrs. Bauer's jeans, and a white blouse of Madeline's, and Carl reluctantly put on a brown polo and cargo pants. Ienna, however, turned her nose up at everything, and Van Helsing flatly refused to change. I told Gabriel he could stand guard at the house, but turning to Ienna, I wasn't so nice. "You get out of that gypsy skirt and blouse at once, or you'll be sorry." I roared. Her eyes grew wide, and she dashed into the bedroom. She came out five minutes later wearing a green tee shirt and grey slacks. She wore a sulky look, and her eyes were flashing angrily. 'She's the youngest, and has probably been sheltered. Well that's all about to change,' I thought smiling. Excusing myself, I went into the kitchen and made myself an iced coffee. Mrs. Bauer had a bit of a weakness when it came to her caffeine, so I made one out of the supplies. Shooing everyone into the parlor, I called a meeting. "A call to order everybody. All right, Carl, you look around the neighborhood and try to find a dogwood plant and lilies. Madeline, you and Ienna will go to that exotic plant store and try to find wolfs bane. Anna and I will pay the local church a visit, and attempt to procure holy water. Van Helsing, you stay here and guard the manuscript. Any questions? No? Okay, get going." And I pushed Madeline and Ienna out the door, ignoring Maddy's silent plea for a different traveling companion. "Princess, would you join me," I asked respectfully. She nodded, and after giving Gabriel a light touch on his arm, she walked out the door. "So, Anna," I said, "would you care to tell me a little about yourself, and how you met Gabriel, and also how you think you got here? If I'm not being too inquisitive?" I said all in one breath. She was about to answer when I saw her freeze, and a look of horror came across her face. "What is it? Vampires?" I questioned. "What in the name of all that is good is is that?" she stammered. I saw her point, in the direction of a Chevy Truck. "It's a car," I said with amusement, "a moving machine made out of metal." As she still looked freaked out, I tired to explain better, "Think of a metal horse or boat that goes really fast. Or, maybe, um, a stagecoach that is powered by, by, um, ugh, power?" After realizing it was not dangerous, she began to examine it carefully. "Can we ride on it?" she asked. "You ride in it. And no, sadly we cannot. I am not old enough to get my driver's license, sigh, so, no riding. But how old are you Anna?" "I was twenty three on my last birthday." She replied. "Aaha. You could technically drive. Anyway, come on." Her eyes sparkled when she heard that, and she looked back at it wistfully. "As I said," Anna continued, "I am twenty-three years old, and am the oldest Valerious child. I am the leader of the village of Vaseria since both my parents are dead. As far as I know, Ienna is my only remaining sibling. There was my brother Velkan, who was being schooled in Rome. He would be about 17 now. He had just turned 15, and had written us a letter concerning his schooling, and that was the last we ever heard of him. Ienna was barely 13, and it left a large impression on her, turning her into a cynical person." "Just like me," I muttered, "hard, cynical, and sarcastic." "You might be cynical," said Anna with a small smile, "but you are not hard. You have a large heart, and have put her life I danger to save us, complete strangers. Anyway, I was in the marketplace of Vaseria, when Carl and Van Helsing appeared. The brides made a surprise attack and he rescued us, afterwards tracking them to Castle of Frankenstein, were Dracula told him he was the angel Gabriel in human form. I rescued Dr. Frankenstein while Carl caused a diversion. Seems the count was forcing him to slave away in a laboratory for three years experimenting with life. We were able to give him asylum with the Vatican were hopefully he will be safe. Well, Dracula was mad that we had taken away the most gifted scientist ever from his keeping, added to the fact of Gabriel's sudden appearance. Supposedly, Van Helsing is a fallen angel and killed him several hundred years before. Hoping to trap him, and secede in eliminating Gabriel, he kidnapped me, and took me to his palace in Budapest. Last night, Gabriel caused a diversion, while Carl and Ienna rescued me. The annual All Hallow's Eve ball was going on, and every single vampire was after us. The only way of escape was through a massive stained glass window. We crashed through, and we appeared here." Anna said. "Hmm, maybe that window was a portal, a rare chasm between your world and ours," I speculated, "since how did Dracie and his bimbettes appear also?" Anna just shrugged, as unsure about the whole thing as I was. We stopped our talking as we got to the Cathedral, an imposing building that was very impressive. "Okay," I said was we neared the doors, "this is what we do. You stand guard and talk theology to any person who gets to curious, while sneak into the storeroom." "But it is a sin," exclaimed Anna," stealing from a church." "Borrowing," I corrected, "anyway, a sin is not a sin when it is done for the greater good." "You might get caught," argued Anna. I sighed, "I'm really good at sneaking around. Come on." We stepped inside and walked toward the sanctuary. Crossing ourselves, I whispered, "This is going to take more then three Hail Mary's." Making my way toward the altar, I climbed the stairs, and opened the first door on the right.

**Authoress: So what do you think. Everyone. fans or otherwis, please review. THis is my first story ever. And i want to know if i should continue writing as a way to supress lonliness. You would really start having writer's block if you were surrounded by an insane vampire, and shoot em up monster hunter, and a very nervous fluttery friar, so give me your ideas, your dislikes, and ect.**

**Dracula: No doubt the reviewers will say it is the worst piece of writing ever and deserves to be thrown into the trash.**

**Van Helsing: Talk more civil to the lady, or i'll make you.**

**Dracula: Oh, trying to tell me what to do? TRY!**

**Authoress: No fighting in the house. Carl, help me lock these two up in seperate closets.**

**Drac and V.H: WHAT?**

**Carl: A excellent idea. Then you can have some more quiet to work on your story.**

**D ad V.H: We wont fight. PROMISE.**

**Authoress: I glare at them suspiciously. Hmmm.**

** Be continued **

** And if you don't review i will send a were-wolf to eat you. Till next time.**


	4. Of School and Exorcism

Fianally a new chapter. I have a new character, but am unsure if he should be one time or a permament member in the storyline. Let me know.

**Authoress: ladies and gents. I finally had time to post this. YAH. Carl was a great help, but the other two were horrendus. VH wanted shootemups every second of the story, and Dracula wanted every one dying in truly horrific ways.**

**Van Helsing: it was not shoot em ups! I thought you needed more excitement.**

**Dracula: and if you keep criticizing my suggestions, i'll change my mind about not strangling you.**

**VH: -twirls tojo blades- Miss Sommers, have no fear about that. With me around, -glare at foe- he wouldn't dare.**

**Dracula: Are you still calling that imposter miss sommers? **

**VH: she said that was her name.**

**Dracula: no, she said she was pretending that was her name. Unless, she is really lying and just trying to save herself. Or maybe your're the liar.**

**VH: nearly strangles the vampires.**

**Carl: closet time!**

**VH and Drac: no. No. We will stop trying to kill each other.**

**Authoress: audience, please try to ignore these squabbles and enjoy the story.**

**Drac:-mutters- doubt they'll enjoy that garbage.**

Of School and Exorcism

**Madeline's POV**

Ienna Valerious was a difficult and annoying brat. She wanted to argue about everything, and several

times I was on the verge of giving her a good slap. I was nearly to a boiling point, when I heard a "Hi

Mads." I groaned inwardly, and turned around. It was Brice Henderson, a good friend of mine. I felt a

little awkward, what with Ienna and everything. "Ugh, hi Brice," I stammered. I saw he was looking

questionably at Ienna. "Oh, that is my cous…" "I am Ienna Valerious," she said primly, staring at him

with fluttery eyes. I felt like I was going to strangle her, and I am a very patient person. "Valerious,"

said Brice with a puzzled look, "that is not a very common name, yet it sounds kind of familiar." I am so

sorry, Brice, I've really got to go," and I shot him an apologetic smile. I grabbed Ienna by the shirt

collar and dragged her away. As soon as we were out of sight, I turned to the girl. "I would think that

you would have better sense," I said patiently, "what with your family's circumstances and whatnot,

than to try and jeopardize our entire mission. From now on, you are my cousin Ilena, who is visiting.

Am I understood?" She tossed her head, and looked away from me with a sniff. Rolling my eyes, I

turned the corner to Front Street, and stopped in front of the Rare and Exotic Plant Store. We were

about to enter, when I hit my head, "I can't go in there asking for wolfs-bane, they'll think I'm a loono.

It has to have another name. Ienna, any idea what it is called in Latin?" "I haven't the slightest idea,"

she said disdainfully, "I never bothered to learn useless stuff like that." Clenching my jaw in disgust, I

whipped out my phone and dialed Hannah.

Hannah's POV

I had just gotten to a storeroom, after narrowly being seen by two priests, when my phone rang. I

snarled, and quickly flipped it open. It was Maddy. "Hannah, hi. Listen, do you know if wolfs-bane has

another name? I don't what to go traipsing in there and ask for it out of the blue. Oh, and another

thing, Ienna is more contrary then your little sister." I silenced the barrage, "Maddy, this is so not a

good time," I whispered, "try monkshood. If that doesn't work, try the Latin name, Aconitum

Lycoctonum. Gotta go, bye." And I hung up, beseeching God that no one heard. I looked around,

bottles of holy water everywhere. They were a nice compact size, so I packed three in my purse, and

stuffed another two into my jacket pocket; the Palm Sunday ashes I put into a Ziploc Bag that I had

brought for the purpose. Opening the door cautiously, I stepped out. The hallway was dark, and I

stumbled along. Someone had shut of the light since I had been there! Moaning softly to myself, I

moved my hand along the wall until I found a light switch. Turning it on, I shut it off hurriedly as a voice

called, "Anyone there?" Holding my breath, I heard a door shut, and let it out. I made my way to the

robes room. I saw the door begin to open, so I dove behind the choir outfits, and held as still as I could.

Madeline's POV

The clerk, a young woman who seemed to look down on everyone, was clueless. I had tried all three

names and she just shrugged. We were about to leave, when an old man stepped from the back. "Can I

help you?" he asked. "Um, do you have any Aconitum Lyontomium?" I asked, mispronouncing the word.

"Yees, yees," he said in stilted English, "one plant. Not very common. Wait here." He returned from the

back with a tiny plant with bluish flowers. "Twenty Dolleers," he said. "That's a lot for a tiny plant," I

said, "seven is more reasonable." He shook his head, "Twelve." I pretended to ponder, "Fine, I'll take it."

Pulling out my wallet, I made the purchase and hurried out. I saw grey clouds beginning to accumulate,

and I glanced around nervously.

Hannah's POV

I saw Anna standing by the last pew and hurried over. She raised an eyebrow and I nodded my head. As soon as we were out, I said wryly, "I'm nearly suffocated. I had to hide

behind choir robes, and they were full of dust." She glanced back to make sure we had not aroused any suspicion. "Well, when I was little," she said, "I was in my house when

guests called. I was very young at the time, and for some reason, I became confused and thought they were monsters. So I hid in a trunk in our attic that was full of clothes.

When my parents found me, I was half suffocated myself." She smiled and looked wistful, as if remembering the past. As we neared Maddy's house, I handed her the bottles of

water and the ashes. "Take these and go inside," I said, "I want to go over to my place real quick. In our attic there just might be a sliver candlestick holder that is nice and

pointy." "Wait," said Anna, "maybe I should come with you." "No, I'll be fine." I sped over to my house and spent a good 15 minutes rummaging though the junk. Giving a shout

of triumph, I pulled it out from behind an old sofa and walked downstairs. Madeline's dog Pixie was sleeping by the door. (Yes, we were babysitting her to.) I had just stepped

out, when she began barking wildly. Turning, I saw three very annoying ladies standing seven feet from me. Pixie took one look and booked inside the house. I kicked myself for

not realizing the clouds. "Aww, so much for beware of dog," Aleera cackled. "Forget the dog," I said, grimacing wickedly, "beware of owner. She has guts. Unlike others present."

My sparring pole flew into my hand. Laughing crazily, I threw Marishka into Verona, and broke Aleera's nose with a good front kick. "Can she be human," the red head asked, as

her nose regained shape. "You're right," I said, catching her in the gut, "I'm not human. I'm a TEENAGER." My legs went flying out catching two of them in the chest. "Told ya so,"

I said jauntily. Suddenly I was flung into a tree. "Human," said Verona, eyes turning yellow, "prepare to DIE." She suddenly screeched, and I saw her arm melting. Anna was right

there, a bottle of holy water in her hand, and a dangerous expression on her face. Grabbing my hand, she ran toward Maddy's house. Thankfully they didn't follow. "Whatever

happened to you?" said Carl as we got into the house. "Oh, just a little conversation with three very friendly ladies." I said, with a half grin, and a half frown. "I don't see how

you keep escaping from them," commented Van Helsing, "most people would be dead by now." I gave him a stretched out smile then turned to Madeline, who had placed the

plant in the dining room. "So," I said to Anna, "there is a couple questions I'd like to ask you." She nodded her assent. "I was too confused at the time, but yesterday, when we

were fighting vampires, I," I paused, wondering if it was best to tell them this. "Yes?" said Van Helsing.

I grimaced. "Dracula started reading my mind," I said slowly, "and when I spoke several words in, I

think it was Latin, the connection was severed." "Really," said Anna amazed,

"I've never heard anything like it." "Well," said Carl, "Latin is the language of the ancient church. It is

possible, when using God's name, it has a potent effect." "Indeed," said

Gabriel, "Dracula is not infallible. He probably has many weaknesses that are unknown. Those who

knew them just never had the chance to tell about them." "Hope he doesn't come after you personally

now," said Madeline nervously. "He's going to come after Hannah personally for

other reasons than that," said Anna bluntly. "He is?" I said with a small lump in my throat. Anna gave

an almost roll of the eyes, "Of course. You killed his daughter, hurt his

ego, and…" "Wait," I said, "his daughter? Dracula has children?" "Dr Frankenstein was able to give life

to three of his offspring," said Anna, "even though he didn't know what he was doing at the time.

Gabriel and I destroyed the machines, but the children were able to escape." "I

assumed that francis or whatever her name was was another bride," said Madeline,Foraging in the

fridge. "Oh no," Anna said with a touch of a smile, "he only has three. He

doesn't want them to feel hurt, no doubt." "Awfully chivalrous," I said, "but he probably didn't want to

face Aleera's jealous wrath. All right, last question, how did Dracula get inside the house if he hadn't

been invited?" _**(This fact is verified from the Van Helsing **__**Movie novelization.)**_ "Someone must

have invited him in." said Carl mater-of-factly as he inspected a plate of ice-cream that Maddy had set

in front of him. Madeline and I looked at each other. "Who could it have been," my friend wondered.

"Case for Sherlock Holmes," I muttered. "Whatever is this?" exclaimed Carl, eating away, "its

wonderful." I laughed at the friar's apparent unconcern over the matter, but quickly grew glum again.

"We have a serious problem," I said wryly. "Are the vampires coming?" Maddy asked startled by my

tone. "No silly, worse than that. One word: SCHOOL!" She slapped her head, "How could I have

forgotten. Guys, you're on your own until 2:30 tomorrow." "What do we do while your gone?" Asked

Anna. "Keep a low profile, that's the most important thing. And start working on the magic potion. Carl,

did you find what you were supposed to find?" "Yes and no," said Carl, still eating the ice cream with

relish, I found Dogwood, but not any lilies. It's November." "Guess that means back to a certain

overpriced plant store," muttered Madeline. "Alright," I said, "after school is over, we'll get a lily plant,

then head back to the house and start Operation Kill Vampire. In the meantime, let's watch a movie."

"What is a movie?" asked Ienna, "something to kill the supernatural with?" "You'll see," I responded. I

held a whispered conference with Maddy near the movie cabinet. "We shouldn't show them Van Helsing,

they'll have heart attacks," I said, "the first Lord of the Rings is more practical." She nodded in

agreement and stuck it in the player. Dimming the lights, I popped a few bags of popcorn, and

motioned everyone to the couches. They gasped as a box started talking. Carl leaped up and muttered

a prayer. Holding a stake, he would have rushed at the TV if Maddy hadn't held him back. After getting

over the initial shock, and having us explain as best we could, they seemed to enjoy it. Anna really

liked the scene with Arwen and the black riders. When the movie was over, Madeline and I said

goodnight and hurried back to my house. Thankfully, my parents hadn't got back yet, so we got into

PJ's, and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning, and quickly dressed in black suede pants, my heeled studded leather boots,

and a red shirt edged in black lace that said 'Don't Mess With Me.' Weapons were of course not allowed

at our High School, so it was with regret that I left behind my shrukien and pole. Grabbing my book

bag, I said goodbye to my mom, and with Madeline, walked the ten blocks to my school. We had just

entered the school yard, when I heard a girl's high-pitched voice "…ween night I think I saw a vampire."

The kids around her laughed. "You've seen to many horror movie," another student said. I froze. Had

that girl actually seen them? My thoughts were cut off as Claire, the blonde-haired cheerleader, 'do as I

say or else,' and 'I rock and everyone else stinks' walked up. "Oh, are you turning goth?' She asked

with a sneer. "No," I said with a similar smirk, "I'm a vamp hunter." She rolled her eyes. "Freak." I

heard her mutter as she walked away. I started walking toward my first class, when my way was

blocked. "Hello Hannah." I clenched my jaw at the voice. It was Chris Walker, designated bad boy of our

class. He always expressed interest in me, but I tried to keep far away. I turned and looked at him with

a lofty attitude. "Yes?' "How was Halloween," he asked casually. I stared at his to handsome, to close

face, and noticed his eyes seemed glazed. "Eventful," I said truthfully, and moved to walk away, but he

however turned with me. "Oh. How so?" He asked smiling. I stared at him again. His voice seemed

different, and he usually wasn't this polite. Warning sensors starting going off in my head. I looked for

Madeline, but she was to busy talking to her friend Brice. I felt extremely uncomfortable. I never

engaged in small with the students, and they usually left me alone, something I liked. I was saved from

any awkward questions as the bell rang. School was out, and Madeline and I were about to leave when

I was requested to come to the Principal's office. 'Wonder what I did now?" I thought. I told Maddy to

go ahead and buy the plant, and I would meet her back at the Bauer house. "Sure ," she said, "as long

as you refund me." I had gotten to the door that opened to the Principal's office, when I was stopped

by a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, and wheeled about, to see Chris with a sarcastic smile on his

face. "Could I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked. I shrugged a reluctant affirmative. "What

are you doing tonight?" He queried laying a hand on mine. I looked at his hand for a long moment, then

back to him. He lifted it slowly. "I'm busy," I snapped. "With guests?" He questioned. "Look, I really

have to go." "One moment," he said his voice sharp, "will you honor me with your presence at 6:00

tomorrow?" "Heck no!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow, "No? What a shame. That means I'll have to

resort to blackmail." "Excuse me?" I said sarcastically, "you're having delusions laser brains, if you think

you can blackmail me." "I know everything," he hissed, "and if you are not in the lot outside your house

at 6:00 tomorrow evening, I'm telling your parents everything. I know a lot." I felt puzzled. This was

not like him at all. His eyes, his voice, something was seriously wrong. But if he did know… "Fine," I

spat, and walked out. I had just walked into the gym, since it was quicker that way, and immediately

had a prickling of danger. A harsh laugh made me look up. There, to my horror, was Aleera, grinning

inhumanly. She leaped down, and bared her fangs. "You shan't escape this time, human." "And if I do?"

I said, edging toward the door. "There is always the backup plan," she smiled. She swung out her fist,

but I ducked. As I came up she backhanded me, and I went into the concrete wall. She approached,

and her eyes turned yellow. "I shall rejoice over your dead body." "We can't be having that," I

commented woozily, and with a burst of adrenaline, I swung up my heeled boot and hit her in the

chest. She screamed horribly as it pierced her skin. I ran out the door as fast as I could, and didn't stop

until I was at my friend's house. I had a horrible headache, and knew that something was horribly

wrong with Chris, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Hannah, are you okay?" came Van Helsing's voice.

"I feel kinda faint," I murmured. He helped me to the couch, where everyone wanted an explanation. "

Oh, just an example of what red headed women in pink dresses do for a pastime." I explained, rubbing

the bruise on my cheek. I told the story, but didn't mention my encounter with Chris. After getting an

aspirin and a coke, a great idea came to me.

"I'm gonna coat my heels in silver," I said aloud. Everyone stared at me, and Carl wondered if the blow

had affected my brain." "It's not insane," I protested, holding up my heel, and pointed to the splotch of

blood, "it's useful." Maddy just rolled her eyes. She lit a fire in the fireplace, and with Carl reading the

instructions from his manuscript, arranged the articles carefully. As everything was burning, with Carl

fussing over it nervously, I acquired a firelighter and one of Anna's silver knives. Propping my boot

upside down and between my knees, I held the lighter up to the knife, and waited for the silver coating

to melt. It was slow work, but eventually both heels were coated, and I couldn't wait till I could try it on

a certain redhead. By this time, Carl had finished putting everything together, and had started adding

the holy water. "Wait, save a bottle for me," I exclaimed. I reached over and grabbed two, when

another brilliant notion hit me. "Did anyone ever think of putting this in a squirtz bottle?" I asked,

waving the flask around. "A what?" said Ienna with disdain. "That is such a great idea Lycie, why didn't

I think of it before," exclaimed Madeline. "That's becuz Lycans have much have much better intellect

that vampires, vamp girl." I said with a grin. After procuring two spritzer bottles, I filled them and

handed one to Maddy, while I took the other one. It was around 7:00 when I said Madeline and I should

probably go. The next day, nothing eventful happened at school, except that Chris was not in class. An

uneasiness bit at me, but I tried to ignore it. When I got home, I attempted to catch up on my

homework on which I was very behind, what with evading vampires, and building formulas. It was

nearing 5:30 when I went upstairs and threw on my trench coat, stuffing the bottle of holy water in the

pocket. I also strapped on my ninja star and pole, since my saber was too conspicuous. I went up to

the attic and dug around in the heirloom jewelry boxes, as I desperately wanted a cross in case there

was mischief a foot. I was rummaging through wardrobe when I found it. It was a gothic cross, silver,

and very heavy. The center was studded with what looked to be a black stone, and it almost seemed to

glow. It was attached to a velvet choker and was obviously an antique. I remembered my mother

telling me it had been in my family for generations. I put the cross on and admired how it looked with

my red shirt. Buttoning up my jacket, and putting on gloves, I walked downstairs. Mom was making

dinner, Dad was in his office, and Madeline by this time had returned and was doing her homework.

"I'm going on a walk," I said to Holly, who was reading her American Girl Magazine, "be back for

dinner." I closed the door, and stepped into the crisp, November air. It smelled like snow, and I glanced

at the sky, which was dark. When I reached the lot, I saw a dark form lounging against a tree. He to

was dressed in black, and a sardonic smile played on his lips. "Hello Hannah, you looked nice," he said.

"Cut the flattery Christopher, and get to the point," I snapped. I hated when people complimented me,

especially when it is false. He put a hand on his heart in mock sorrow, "You wound me. I'm merely

speaking the truth." I stared at him suspiciously. This wasn't like him at all. He was usually snide with

girls, not flattering and semi-politeness. "What do you want?" I said in a sharp tone. He smiled oily,

"Some powerful people want to kill you, dear. I am acting in their interests." My eyes grew large, and

flung out my hand in chopsuey. He ducked and came behind me, quicker than any human, and wrapped

a cold hand over my mouth, to cold to be human. I kept myself very still as he brushed a strand of hair

out of my eyes. He slowly removed his hand, and looked me square in the eye. "You're a vampire?" I

gasped. He looked confused, "I don't know." "You don't know if you are a vampire or not," I mocked,

"wow. You must have a cold in your head." His eyes grew dark, "I could still kill you." "But not with the

pointy teeth?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't have pointy teeth," he snapped. "Wonderful," I said, "you

are not a vampire. But if you're not an undead, then what are you?" He shrugged carelessly. We just

stood staring at each other. "Are you hypnotized?" I finally ventured. "Probably," he said. I stepped

back. His voice hadn't been Chris's, but Dracula's. "Where is Carl when I need an exhortist?" I said out

loud. "Could you possibly mean exorcist?" came that maddening voice. I clenched my jaw, and

breathed deeply, "So, if you're not a vampire, how are you going to kill me?" "Who said anything about

killing?" "I did." I snarled, and pulled out my shrukien and threw it, aiming for the heart. Chris, or the

vampire, whoever it was, ducked, and slid out of the way. As he straightened, I yanked off my cross,

and pressed it right into his face. The shriek of agony was very satisfying. "I loathe you," he spat. "The

feeling is mutual," I replied, "so, still going to attempt to kill me?" "I'm not trying to kill you," he

exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes: it was Chris's voice again. "You just said you wanted to kill me," I

snapped, "make up your mind!" I stared in shock as his eyes turned red, and two canines sprouted

from his mouth. "! Smaldereesh!" I exclaimed and RAN! I crashed through a layer of underbrush, bits of

foliage clinging to my hair. I had almost reached the street, when his hand grabbed my wrist and

wheeled me around. "Let me go you…" I paused, thinking of an appropriate insult. "No cursing," he said

softly. "To heck with cursing, I'm going to kill you," I shouted. "You won't be killing me," he smiled,

"you'll be killing Christopher Walker." "In Dei Nomini Retro," I yelled, the words springing to my lips

automatically. There was another shriek, and the red faded from the boys eyes. He clutched his head

and groaned. "Chris, are you all right?" I asked, kneeling by his side. He might be the class jerk, but I

would feel terrible if anything happened to him. He was kind of cute to. "Hannah," he stammered,

"vampires. There're real." "Oh, really," I said in a feigned, lighthearted tone, "did you eat something

upsetting for dinner?" "You've got to believe me," he protested, "it took over my mind or something."

"Are you absolutely sure," I said calmly. He frowned, "I don't know," he said shaking his head, "maybe

it was a bad dream. I just can't remember clearly." "We are having dinner right now," I said, "want to

join us?" "No thanks," and he grinned one of his disarming smiles, "I should probably go. Sorry for

acting so weird a few moments ago." And he walked away. I just stared at him in surprise. One moment

frantic over vampires, the next thinking everything was a bad dream. Smoothing my hair, I hurried

back to my house, hoping I wasn't late for dinner. I made it just in time as mom was serving the steak

and potatoes. She eyed me and motioned me to go wash my hands. Breathing a sigh of relief that no

awkward questions had been asked, I did just that. After dinner, I gestured Maddy to go upstairs. She

looked puzzled but followed me. Closing my door and locking it, I looked at her grimly. "Madeline," I

said, "have you ever sabotaged a school before?"

Sorry about the format. Not sure what happened but i bet Igor sabotaged it!

**Hahahaha evil cackle. 'CliffHanger' I'm so evil!**

**Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate or loathe it? Send me your kindest and most scathing reviews, and if they are the later i shall try to Improve. But you have to review.**

**Authoress: another chapter Carl, what did you think?**

**Carl: quite an improvement. With me to help, your writing is starting to getter smoother.**

**Dracula: getting worse you mean.**

**Carl:-ignores comment- i just think Anna's annoying sister should be more annoying, and i should have a bigger part.**

**Drac: who would want to read more about a lunatic monk who always explodes things.**

**Carl:-squeak- its a friar you ignorant buffoon.**

**VH:- walks in. Just killed a werewolf and in a most agreeable mood- watch your language carl.**

**Authoress: Gabriel is right Carl. You need to be a good example since you are a holy man. And i shall try to incorporate more of you into the story. And concerning your language, let me use the questionable words. Pig-livered piece of smaldereen does sound impressive.**

**Van Helsing: - to horrified to say anything-**

**Dracula: - likewise shocked- were you talking about me?**

**Authoress: - gives a slightly nervous smile- ill let you draw your own conclusions.**

**Dracula: you keep talking like this, and your precious story will be thrown in the trash.**

**Carl: not the precious. *saw lotr and wont stop quoting it* its my story to. I was coauthor. Ahem, am coauthor. The story shall never be cast into that scary volcano.**

**Dracula: poor friar. He's gone completly over the deep end. Your fault van helsing for taking him on these crusades of yours. Its made him raving mad.**

**Carl:- thoroughly enraged by now- Oh yeah you pufferbilled dodo bird *shocking tongue carl* i'll toss you into the volcano.**

**Authoress: BOYS. I'll put one of you up with the dog if you dont let me write in peace. * ferocious barking heard from my pet lycan*-dracula and carl turn pale* youll really wish you had been thrown into mt doom then.**

**Everyone looks at each other and zips there lips, while i plot my next chapter, which i think shall be called of Plots, holy water, and the Mall. Carl is going to be hilarious.**

**Tata for know. See ya soon.**


	5. Sabotagetrip to the mall&date gone wrong

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I had my birthday, didn't get one present (WHAT?) and my iPod was dropped in the umm,well, ugh the um, (nervous giggle) hehehehe, the toilet. Drat those brothers.(Pretty gross. Also, it's the only music electronic device our family has) So, my favorite inspirational action music have been on hold for a very long month. So this chapter might be a little dry. However, the next chapter is very funny. Hint: Concerns the tv and bat brides. (I haven't typed it up yet, double drat)**

**Authoress: so sorry about notupdating. I had a birthday and didn't get one present. Wawahawaa. Anyway here is the next chapter why hasn't anyone reviewed? U don't have to be signEd in to write a critique**

**Drac: hmm I could always drain anyone who refuses**

**Me: eew and chase all my reviewers away. No thanks. **

**Drac: are you sure?**

**Authoress me: -ignores- also my iPod was indisposed so sorry again. **

**Drac: no small loss you used that infernal device o kill my hearing.**

**Me: where is vh when I need him?**

**Drac: he went back to the vatican. He couldn'tstand your writing. **

**Me: what?**

**Carl: actually he went out to get more bullets in case this unbehaved menace threatens u again. **

**Drac: shut your trap u dimwit mOnk. This writer won't be here by the time Gabriel gets back. **

**Me: me about to die. U promise on the precious. **

**Drac: I lied. Confused. Huh. What's the precious. **

**Me: smeago... Dracula lied? Unbelievable. **

**Vh appears: my nemesis lied? Wow. Wait until the Vatican weekly founds out. **

**Drac turns red:why you...**

**Me: Carl quick the closet. **

**Vh and drac: not again. **

**Me: sorry People I have a story to post. Sorry about the squabbles. And don not forget to reveiw or I might take our sanguinary count up on his offer. **

**Drac: finally someone appreciates my persuasive measures. **

**Vh: clicks gun threatenly. **

**I roll my eyes. **

**Sabotage, Trip to the Mall, and a Date Gone Wrong**

"Are you craxy?" Exclaimed Madeline, using the newest cool word, a mixture of cracked and crazy. "Yes," I replied, "now listen. I just had a very enlightening conversation with

Christopher Walker…" "OOH, that really hot bad boy?" She said with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes. "This is no joking matter," I said, "he just tried to kill me." Her startled

exclamation showed I had her attention, so I continued. "His mind was being controlled by that three times blasted…" "You've got to be joking!" she said in a grim voice. I shook my

head wearily. "So what happened," she said in a low whisper. "I fought back, hard, and I won." I uttered these words with just the ghost of a smile. "So what was that luscious

idea concerning the school?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "If we don't shut down that facility, more people and kids are going to get hurt, or became chow," I said,

twitching my fingers nervously, "so, I came up with a plan, a minor variation on one I used when I was eleven." "You sabotaged schools when you were eleven?" Maddy said in

disbelief. I gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, like I said, I was CRAZEY. Basically what I did was shut down the power, and cut a few wires. But everything was repaired by late

morning, and I was in school again by lunch. This time," I flashed a smile that would have made a fallen angel shudder, "this time, I have something much more spectacular

planned." "I'm not going to like this, am I," said Mads in a resigned voice. "Probably not. Okay. As you, and pretty much everyone else does not know, the school's main water pipes

are on the outside, along with the generator. See where I am going?" She just looked at me, a mixture of awe and fear on her face. "You sure you weren't bitten by a vampire," she

asked slowly, "because if you are planning on doing this, you are evil." "You have to fight fire with fire, as my Dad says. So, you coming?" "Of course," she snapped, "what do you

take me for, a little coward? Besides, you go by yourself, better chance for the vampys to pick you off. And girl, we can't afford to lose you. Besides Van Helsing, you have more

brains than all of us combined." I couldn't help but smile at that. It was easy to sneak out the back door that night, as Holly was already in bed, and my parents were watching

television. "We'll be back before they are even close to going upstairs," I reassured my friend. "What about video cameras?" Maddy asked, "the school is sure to have one." I smiled

my signature evil smile, and pulled out a gun. Madeline eyes bulged, "You're not planning on shooting the camera?' "Don't be silly. This, Maddy, is my father's paint ball gun. Only

one camera on the outside and plenty of paint pellets." "Where on earth to learn this type of stuff?" "This one came from NCIS," I explained with a grin. She just shook her head

with a sigh. If you knew how to find it, the water and electricity were easy to locate, and I set to work. After disabling the camera with the paint gun, I pulled out a wrench and

razor from my pocket and set to work. I shut off the electricity, and shredded the wire in several places, and the water pipes I just broke with the wrench. The generator I jammed

with broken bits of metal, and removed a few of the gears. Madeline grew alarmed as a massive gush of water streamed from the broken pipes. "What will that do?" she asked.

"Oh, just flood the entire basement with water," I said nonchalantly. "Flood the entire basement with water," she squeaked, "but that's…" "But that is perfect," I finished for her, "it

will take ages to pump the water out, and by then the vamps will be dead, or we will." "What a lovely thought," purred a voice. "Ah, that blasted reddie head," I shouted, searching

frantically for a weapon. 'Rats,' I thought, 'I left everything at home.' "What do you want now?" I said in a no-nonsense tone. "Master is angry at us for allowing you to escape so

many times," she said. "And you're telling me this," I said, not understanding why Aleera would be stopping for small talk. "Master is willing to make a deal. He guarantees he will

leave you and your friends alone if you will stop trying to kill him." "Allright, I'll agree to that," I said, ignoring Maddy's look of disbelief "but he has to agree to one thing first. He has

to go back to his world, and not touch another human again in our world again." "Master knew you would say that," she hissed angrily, "he said if you want him to go back to his

world, you must first have the monk's manuscript destroyed, and his family ring must be returned." "Tell him we'll have to talk this over in conference,' I said, walking away, "and tell

Master," here I spat the word, "that he's probably going to be disappointed. Cheerio." Aleera transformed into her bat form, and flew away. "Now what was that all about?" I asked

myself. "It was obvious," my friend said, "they want that paper and the Valerious Ring." "No, they are up to something. Dracula has just made a fatal mistake. He might think we are

a bunch of unintelligent school girls, but I just figured out his plan." I said, narrowing my eyes in thought. "Did I miss something," said Maddy confused. "Yes. Those vampires know

how to get back to Transylvania, their world, but they are staying. Why?" "Ugh, we taste better here?" "No silly. Put yourself into Dracula's shoes. Why wouldn't he want to go

back? His enemies are stuck in another dimension. There will be nothing to prevent his world domination plan from going into effect. So, why is he staying?" "He knows how to get

back, but can't?" suggested Maddy. "Exactly," I said, "I thought the same thing. And, he needs that ring to go back. Probably as Van Helsing was going through the window, he

triggered something. Or the window was actually a portal and could be opened only by the Valerious ring. Or some other mumbo jumbo like that." "I see. The manuscript says how

to kill him, so he desperately wants to get his claws on that, and he needs the ring to get back to his moth-eaten coffin," Madeline said sarcastically. "Righto," I said, glancing at my

watch, "but we better get back to our beds before my mom senses something a miss. I'd rather sleep in a coffin then have mother find out I am in the habit of wrecking school

property, and back talking vampires." We had just gotten to the back door when I heard a masculine voice whisper, "Wait up." "If that is Brice coming for a midnight rendezvous,

you are in trouble," I said glaring at my friend. "Actually," she replied, "you're the one in trouble, since it's Chris behind you." "What," I exclaimed, before I muffled the noise. "Hi

girls," he said softly, "mind if I intrude?" I turned around, and gave him a death squint, "Shove off, you are so not wanted." "Now wait a sec," Madeline protested, "he's being polite.

No need to be so rude." "I was thinking the same exact thing," Chris replied, and he flashed us one of his patent smiles. Madeline melted. "Oh brother," was all I could say. "Listen

kiddo," I said, giving him a glare of death, "it's probably close to midnight. Shouldn't you be in bed after that traumatizing experience in which you attempted to rip my throat out." "I

was wondering," he said slowly, "if you could go out to dinner with me sometime this week. Think of it as an I am sorry gesture. " "Absolutely not," I said, "I am so not getting close

to you ever again." "Hannah," Mads said, "reconsider. It wasn't his fault he nearly killed you." "Oh, whose was it then," I said frostily. "Actually, I was hypnotized or something,"

Chris said in protest, "I don't know what happened. I was sleep walking." "Sleep walking humbug. Go away and never come back," I said, preparing to walk into the house. "You

did invite me over for dinner several hours ago. I'm just repaying the offer." "And you declined, so shall I," I reminded the oh so annoying boy. "You invited him over for dinner?"

Madeline said, eyes popping. 'Agh, why was this so complicated?' I ranted inwardly. "My mistake," I growled. "So, around 7:00 perhaps?" he said, choosing to ignore my not so

subtle hints of refusal. I was about to tell him to get the heck out of here, when Maddy interrupted, "Sure, she'll be there, around 7:00 Thursday. Call tomorrow with the details.

Gotta go, Chris. Bye." And she pushed me into the house. "How could you do that," I was practically yelling at her by now. "You are socially impaired," she said coolly, "or you have

a social impediment, or whatever nonsense those physiologists say. All you needed was a little help. Anyway, the point is…" "The point is, you have no right to play matchmaker

without MY permission." "There was no need to be an icicle," she informed me, "all you needed was a little nudge in the right direction." "A nudge toward Christopher Walker is

definitely in the wrong direction," I said fuming. "He's one of those bad boys that girls love," Maddy said, as we walked toward the stairs, "you're the perfect type because you're

not a really bad girl, or a goody goody." "I want to be left alone," I said, lowering my voice as we scooted past the parlor, were my parents sat watching an old black and white

movie, "I want to be ignored by other people, except for my family, and you, when you are not being a pain in the derriere." We went slowly, since the stairs creaked if you pressed

on them to hard. "You mean except for Chris and the Van Helsing crew." "Whatever," I said going into my bedroom, "I am very displeased with you, and goodnight." I started to

close the door when I flung it back open and stuck out of head, "Oh, imagine what your friend Brice will think when he hears you have a crush on you know who," and I slammed

the door in her face, and bolted it. I heard her give a small groan, "You are in so much trouble Lycan Gal," she said through the lock, and huffed off to her borrowed room.

The next morning as I prepared some cardboard tasting cereal, my mom informed me school was out. She had not been told the reason, and asked me worriedly if there had been

any accidents recently. I shrugged and said maybe the teachers had gone on strike. As I brought my dishes to the sink, I heard our neighbor's children, talking excitedly. 'My

mechanical skills must have worked," I thought, feeling pleased with myself. As long as no police showed up and dragged me away to jail, I had succeeded. Dressing in faded blue

jeans, a flannel shirt, and my modified boots, I headed over to visits our guests without informing Maddy. I was extraordinarily irked at her, and thought I would give her the cold

shoulder for an hour or two. I let myself into her house with the spare key her parents had given me, and walked in. "Hi guys," I shouted. "Hannah," exclaimed Carl, "there is some

type of flying bird in one of the upstairs rooms. I was going to smash it, but Princess Anna wouldn't let me. She said it could be valuable." I hurried after him up the stairs. He timidly

opened the door to a spare bedroom, and I stuck my head in. I burst out laughing. "You muff," I said, "that's an alarm clock." Mrs. Bauer had this thing with parrots, and this

particular alarm clock was shaped like this bird. It even had plastic wings that flapped. I shut the thing off, then went to find Anna. To my surprise, she was in the den, tapping

slowly at a computer. I just stood there, flabbergasted. "Where on earth did you learn how to use a computer?" I finally asked. She shrugged gracefully, and clicked the mouse

twice. "Might I enquire as to what you are doing?" I asked. "I'm trying to find information about my family in your world," she said, eyes glued to the screen, "and the only info I've

found are outrageous lies." "You'll have to take that up with Mr. S. Sommers," I growled, "for writing that ridiculous screenplay. I wonder what would happen if he met you face to

face." "I'd give him a piece of my mind," said Anna, her rich accent dripping with disdain, "for goodness sakes. I didn't try to kill Van Helsing when I first met him, I was delighted to

have a monster hunter from the Vatican helping us." I gave a smothered laugh. Anna turned in the seat and glared at me. "What?" I asked, aglow with innocence. "There is nothing

between Mr. Van Helsing and myself," she said stiffly, "our relationship is purely businesslike." "I never said a thing," I replied, grinning. She would have returned with a smart

comment no doubt, when she froze. "What's wrong," I asked. "That cross," she said, appearing puzzled, "where did you get that?" "Ugh this?" I asked, fingering the family heirloom

that I was wearing, "it's my great-great-great grandmother's." Anna's brow wrinkled in confusion, "But there a painting…" she broke off and stared at my cross harder. " Never

mind," she said, "it's nothing." I returned a shrug and went off to check on Van Helsing, who as usual was polishing his gun. Ienna was staring in fascination at a cartoon, but shut

it off as soon as I entered the living room. "It appears that I'm not wanted," I muttered to myself. I was about get everybody off their lards by setting off the fire alarms or

something when my phone rang. It was mom. "Hannah," she said, sounding upset, "I need you to come home at once." "Mom, are you okay?" I had the stabbing fear that the

vamps might target my family since they had been having no such luck with killing me. "I'm fine sweetie, but a complicating matter has come up. Hurry back." The phone clicked off.

So much for giving Maddy the cold shoulder for an hour or two. Well the Co seemed fine without me, so after saying goodbye, I trudged back home. I was met by my parents who

shooed me into the parlor. My parents informed me that a distant relative had died, and that my dad had been made the executor of the property. "We'll be gone till Sunday

evening," my mom said, "we talked to Mrs. Bauer and she said she'll be back on Friday, the day we are leaving. Holly will be coming with us." The afternoon passed in a flurry of

packing, and around 3:00 I noticed Madeline had gone missing. Sticking my head out my sister's window (who was in the middle of an argument with my mom about a miniskirt she

had somehow acquired and was trying to secretly pack) I saw Madeline talking to Chris. I nearly fell out the window. I rushed down the stairs and flung open the door. Grabbing

Maddy's shirt collar, I jerked her away, and stared in outrage at the two offending persons. "How dare you try to concoct a date without…" "Ahem." We all froze as my dad

appeared on the steps. "What was that about a date?" He questioned. Don't even get my dad started on the topic of dating. He had a whole shelf of guns labeled with "B Pest

Control." B of course standing for boys. All the boys knew that to. "Well," said Chris with a smile, "Mads here has a get together with her friend Brice tomorrow evening, and she

invited myself and your daughter along." I glared in outrage at the lies that just seemed to flow off his glib tongue. "Hannah," he continued, "felt upset that Madeline hadn't

informed her of these arrangements sooner, since tomorrow she is occupied." "With what?' My dad said tersely. "With…" I started to say, before Chris cut me off, "With air hockey.

She and I had a quote "date" set up at the rec center were several of our friends hang out. That's all." My dad seemed unconvinced, but didn't comment. "Just work it out

peacefully," he said, with a pointed look at me, and went inside. "You little vermin," I said in a deadly whisper, as soon as the door closed, "how dare you?" "How dare I what?" He

said, staring into my eyes. Madeline gave a sentimental sigh. "Say I had a… a what did you say? Air Hockey? You are so dead Christopher," I said, and with a deft motion I slapped

him across the face. "You are a very interesting girl," he said holding his cheek, which was turning red. "How about we say I'm a guy-hater," I replied. The slap had not wiped the

sardonic grin off his face, and I was rapidly approaching boiling point, "second of all, wise guy, I will never agree to go on a date with you. You are a …" "What she really means,"

said Madeline "is that she's shy. This is all a big act. You know drama queen of the century. Anyway, she told me she really likes you, and Hannah will love to go out with you

tomorrow." I stared in horror at my best friend. 'I'd rather face down every vampire and Lycan then be put through this torture.' I thought. "Really," he said, smiling, "why didn't you

say so." "Agh, you people are evil," I shouted, "you both deserve to be eaten alive by the Leneran Hydra." Yes, my temper is violent when I'm upset. I stalked to my backyard and

made myself feel better by punching the fence. "Listen Mads," I said as she came looking for me, "don't give me any of that stuff about him being handsome and blah blah blah. He

tried to kill me. For all I know, he'll become mind possessed again and finish me for good. This might just be an act, pretending to be my best friend." Maddy just sighed, "You can't

be kicking vamps all the time," she said softly, "I'm just trying to get you out of that hard shell of yours." "By pairing me up with a guy who will rip my throat out." "Then bring back

up," she snapped, "have Anna or Carl there with a silver stake. You act a little helpless sometimes." "Carl on my first date?" I said in unbelief, "are you nuts? It would be slapstick

comedy/disaster/ and embarrassment all around." "Then Van Helsing." "Listen vampire lover. Van Helsing has a trillion more important things to be doing than guarding a girl and

her wacky friend," I was fast loosing my patience, "I'll go to dinner with Christopher, but, repeat, but, if he kills me, I will rise from my grave as a ghost and torment your life out."

"Wonderful," shrieked Maddy happily, "I'll go tell him my persuasive powers worked." And she bounded out of the yard. "Bring on the vamps," I muttered, "they are so much more

fun than this." I didn't have another chance to head over to see the Co. as my parent's kept me busy with a load of chores the entire afternoon. I was going to call the house

phone, but decided against it, as Carl would probably douse holy water over the device, thus causing a fire. I went to bed irritated and annoyed, at Madeline, at Chris, at the

vampires, and at myself.

**Trip To The Mall**

Thursday morning, no school. I awoke to bright sun streaming through my window, and not a bat in sight. My feelings of annoyance vanished, and so did my hard feelings toward

my best friend. My parent had to go out to settle there Friday absence with there bosses, so we had the house to ourselves. "We definitely need to do something different than

hunt vampires today," I informed Madeline, "let's get out and do something interesting." "Shopping?" Madeline questioned perkily. "That would be fun except…hmm, trying to have a

fun time with Ienna Valerious around would be the nightmare on Elm Street." "Point," Mads conceded with a sigh. I threw my face into a pout, and wondered how on earth Anna

could have gotten such a contrary sister. 'She's worse than Holly,' I thought. Then the idea hit me like a brick. "What a brilliant person I am," I exclaimed. Mads just looked at me

oddly, "Excuse me?" "Holly and Ienna. We can stick them together at that hot dog place in the mall and let them blab each others ears out while we mature people have a well

deserved holiday from getting mangled and bruised." "You sure have a way of expressing yourself," said Maddy with a laugh. "That I do," I replied, "anyway, I'm sure they'll love it."

"Except Van Helsing will try to blow up every store that looks goth because it's sure to be like a vampire hideout, Carl will try to stake anything that moves, and Anna…" "And Anna

will gaze wistfully at the rings, hoping that hunter boy will propose, right? What a wacky world we live in." I said with a chuckle. "I'll have to agree with you on that one." "One last

problem, how do we get to the mall? We could walk, but it's snowing." I said. Maddy gave me a diabolical smile, "Rumor has it your boyfriend has a driver's license. Isn't it perfectly

romantic that you saved him? Now he can do a favor for us!" "NO Way," I said sharply, "you keep your mouth shout or we're gonna have a full blown cat fight." Plans made, we got

dressed, and hurried over to were our Transylvanian guests were staying. "We'll go insane if we stay in the house all day," I informed them, "so Madeline and I have decided to

take you to this really cool place. But first we have to disguise you better." Nobody liked that idea, but I shut them up with a glare. Anna was the first victim. I braided her hair into a

French twist, got her into a purple tee with butterflies, white jeans, and Uggs with gorilla fur. After a lot of coaxing, I put on rose lipstick and a bit of blush on her. Madeline and I

looked at each other and started giggling like hysterical 6th graders. "Gabriel is so going to faint," Mads said. We pushed her out the door, and Van Helsing nearly had a heart

attack. We started giggling all over again as they looked at each other with dreamy eyes. "Your turn buddy boy," we said, staring at the hunter. He looked freaked out. "I don't

think so," he said. "But Anna will be so disappointed," wheedled Maddy. "Yeah, you don't want to upset a Princess," I added. We handed him a bundle of clothes, and he presently

reemerged from the room, in black jeans and black parka. The sleeves were a little short, but he would pass. "No hat, and no weapons," I added, "and brush that hair, it looks

horrible." Carl was fine after we outfitted him in a blue rain jacket, and Ienna got an old pink sweater of Mads. I ran back to my house (with all the running I've been doing, I'm

definitely going to lose some wait) and grabbed Holly, telling her some friends of Madeline had come over and we were taking them to the mall. Ienna and my kid sis sized each

other up then immediately became the best of friends, no surprise. We went outside and I made the decision to walk the distance to the shopping center. A light snow was falling,

and the weather was delightful to walk in. The mall was full of teens all chatting gaily, and a satisfied smug look filled my face. My conscience pricked me slightly that I wasn't feeling

the tiniest bit sorry for what I had done to the school. I shrugged. Oh well, all's fair in love and war and this was war. I steered the younger girls to a table and ordered two cokes

and a large fry. Madeline had been coaching Ienna in the do's and don'ts of what to do, so hopefully, nothing catastrophic would happen. Anyway, Holly had never seen the movie

Van Helsing. I showed the rest of the Co around, and we had a lot of fun, going into stores and whatnot. I bought Anna a frilly shirt and purse to remember us by if they ever got

back to Transylvania 18something, Van Helsing we got a black and red flannel shirt, and a knife with his name engraved on it. Carl seemed fascinated by the remote control

helicopters, so Mads and I forked into our wallet and bought it for him, along with two extra packs of batteries. Guys can be so juvenile some times. I almost bought Ienna a

yapping toy chiwawa, but decided against it and settled for a makeup and nail polish kit. We wandered back to the table, where I bought hot chocolates for everyone. Our entire

mall incident would have been a breeze , except our table was right next to a store that was selling Halloween Stuff. One of those lifesize witches was right behind where Carl sat.

Without warning, it started cackling. Carl shot twenty feet into the air, chocolate spilling all over a portly lady who was looking at discount masks. He rushed out the mall's entrance

and into the parking lot. I sighed, and we all followed after him.

**Date Gone Wrong**

That evening after me and Maddy were at my house, I got a text from Chris, saying he would pick me up at 9:00. Where on earth did he get my phone number, I thought annoyed. I

went to my room to find my friend had already picked out my outfit. I pair of tight dark blue jeans, my silver heeled boots, and an extraordinarily lacy top. "NO way!" I said, when I

saw the creation she wanted me to wear. She wheedled with me for twenty minutes till I agreed to wear the outfit. The she colored my nails, and the etc. (Girl stuff. Perfume,

eyeshadow, blush, blah blah blah etc) She even curled my hair with a hot iron. "You look fabulous," she said, "and in case there's trouble, just go all girl power kick bu** on the

dude." I rolled my eyes, and packed the bottle of holy water in my purse. Perfect. I hurried out the door as a flashy car jerked to stop in front of the house. It was definitely a big

bucks expenditure. "Since when did you get a license?" I asked primly as I hopped into the driver's seat. He just flashed me a grin, and stomped on the gas. I knew he was trying

to impress me, but it wasn't working. He stopped at a expensive looking Italian restaurant and inwardly I groaned. After ordering, we just sat staring at each other, each

wondering who should talk first. "Nice getup," he finally said. I grimaced slightly, "Yeah, next time you see Mads oh girl, you can compliment her." He just smiled, then leaned in

closer. "You know I was acting a little abnormal several days ago?" 'Uh-oh, here it comes,' I thought. I nodded. "I was, ahem, a vampire, ugh, Dracula was using me to…" "Yeah, I

already know," I said slowly, "I rescued you remember?" He smiled again, "I was spying on your house," he confessed, "that's how I got hypnotized." "So I assume you know

everything," I said, not sure whether to be relieved or angry. He nodded once before saying, "I do hope you'll let me help you. I'm a really good shot when it comes to guns." "To

dangerous," I couldn't help but saying. He let an impatient growl out of throat, "Don't give that to me sweetie. I know about Van Helsing, and the vampires, and your and

Madeline's role in the entire affair. You want to keep this a secret right? So humor me." I seriously gave him the death glare. This was the way he used to be when I had known him

casually, and he was always pestering me to go to some party with him or something. "Fine wise guy," I growled the signature Lycan growl, "I'll humor you, but…" My threat was

cut off as the food was served, and I realized that I hadn't even had one ready. After we got out of that horrifyingly fancy restaurant, he led me toward the pier. Get mind controlled

and try to throw me off the dock, I thought humorlessly. No one was in sight, and the winter air was crisp and clear. "Hannah," he said drawing nearer, "have you ever kis…" "Ag,

no, no." I said hurriedly, and turned my back to his. I could feel his eyes on my back, and I began to feel uncomfortable. He twirled me around. "Let's be friends," he was almost

pleading, "I could help you." He dropped his arm and he sat me down in a swinging bench. "Sure you don't want a kiss on your first date?" He said roguishly. "Not from you," I said,

tossing my head. His arm went around my waist and drew me nearer, "Why not?" His face was so close, and my heart started to melt, a tiny teeny bit. We both leaned toward each

other when….. "Well, two lovebirds. How romantic," cackled a harsh voice. I looked up to see Aleera staring down at us. "For goodness sakes, you couldn't even leave me alone on

my first date," I shouted, springing to my feet. I saw the other two brides inches away. "Each of our plans keep failing, you miserable little human,' said Verona icily, "an insignificant

little speck, and we can't exterminate you. Why?" "'Cuz vamps su** ( I don't use that word in my vocabulary, but it seemed to fit the moment) and Lycans rule," I said showing my

teeth. "You and your little friend are going to be tortured beyond belief," said Marishka gleefully. I rolled my eyes, "Lame threats don't work when none of your dire threats have

worked," I said. " especially when you guys are so lame and try to threaten me to do your lame commands." "What?" said Aleera. "How lame indeed," laughed Verona, "she's

repeating herself." "Hyperventilating is actually a better word to use," I said grinning, (This is fun, baiting vamp brides), "you are actually being lame, by repeating me and calling me

lame." "Hy-pa-vat-alat-ing?" said Marishka hesitantly. "Cheerio ladies," I said walking toward Chris's car, "I'll see you later when I'm not on a date." "We've come to warn you," said

Verona, "master did not like how you took his words so carelessly. Unless you agree to his will, you shall all die, or worse." "And all three had to come and tell me something you've

been telling me everytime I see you," I said, making my sentence really long on purpose. "This is the last warning. I you do not give up the ring and manuscript, you shall die." Chris

and I were already in the car. "No. Your lame threats are so lame, and they are so not going to work on lame, hyperventilative people like me." I slammed the door shut, and Chris

slammed down on the gas pedal as a shriek of rage followed us. "This is so fun," I laughed, "being lame from a vampire's point of view." Chris just shook his head. "They are

dangerous Hannah," he said, "you shouldn't treat them so flippantly." "Well, my first date. Not bad the ways things have been lately." I said, cranking up the radio. Chris parked a

block away since it was really really late, and my parents would have murdered me if they had found out. Luckily, they had gone to bed early since they would be leaving early the

next morning. We walked to the trellis that was under my window. "You sure you don't want a…" "Not yet," I said with a laugh, "but, I must say, I like you a little better than I did

before. See ya." And I sprang up the wisteria plant. I saw Maddy perched on my bed, looking like she couldn't wait to hear the dirt. I explained everything, then shooed her off to

her room, while I fell asleep.

Many miles away in an abandoned Mansion, the king of the vampires stood listening to his brides report. That human girl was still being uncooperative, but that was about to

change. Very shortly, they'd all be willing to do whatever he asked. Van Helsing would be dead, Anna would be a vampire, and one of those annoying girls would share the same fate.

**VH: not enough action. **

**Carl: not enough studying. **

**Drac: not enough of me. **

**Me: agh Pulls hair. **

**Drac: that Christopher kid is seriously dim. U have to fall in love with me. **

**Me: yuck**

**VH: correction. She falls in love wih me. **

**Me: dreamy eyes. Your hat and coat are awesome. **

**Drac: if you Gabriel have been stealing her heart I will eat you. **

**Carl: fighting over ladies is considered bad taste. **

**Drac and vh: shut your trap. **

**Me: you can't eat Gabriel. He's my action muse. **

**Drac: oh really? Thats to bad. **

**Vh: finally I'm wanted. Now I can kill u. **

**Me: u can't kill vlad he's my hmm inspiration muse. **

**Drac: I'm flattered. **

**Vh: she still likes me than she likes you. **

**Drac: she likes me period. I'm more handsome. She even wrote I was going to turn her into a vampire. **

**Me: no. I said u wanted to. **

**Vh: Picks up paPer. Agh. Gargoyles are so annoying. **

**Me: so are vampires. **

**Dracs eyes turn red. **

**Me hastily: and talented. **

**Drac: u complimented me. She definatley likes me over u Gabriel. **

**Vh: u blastedbrant head... I mean fang head. **

**Carl: vh pleas try not to provoke anyone to anger. **

**All three of my guests start dithering while I attempt to post this. **


	6. Bat brides and the tv just dont go

**Authoress: hi. So sorry for taking so long. My mom's computer got a virus (were wolf go eat that malware programmer) and my parents blamed me. So, i am not going to get my own pc this year, and they also threw a fit over my black clothes. Sigh. So, i am very upset. I also considered running away, shush, but i chikened out. There was no where to go any way. The one good thing that happened was the iPod miraculously turnd on. Yeah. My pc use is pretty limited now but when the next chapter comes it is going to be exciting. Its the daytime, so dracue is hiding, gabby had some type of mission, and Carl is ... Carl, stop. Do not at any costs do that.**

**Carl: huh. Do what?**

**Authoress: stick a knife in a toaster! You could get electocuted.**

**Carl: zzzbiz agh, ouch.**

**Authoress: what a sight. Hair sticking up like Eugene from the kid's show adventures in odessy. Where is a spell chck when i ned one. Having fun blathering. Better go and find some burn gell for carl who is in hysteria. Read and review or you'll be...*good threat thinking* aha, you shall get tossed to the pet aliigator that lives in my swamp in the back of our house. That us true and not a joke.**

**Bat Brides and the TV Just Don't Go**

So my parents left, we got the VH Co. over to my house, cleaned up Maddy's house removing all

evidence of our guests stay before her parents, and got Carl to finish the formula. We were all in my

basement: Carl coating weapons, Ienna sulking as usual, and Maddy and Anna having a chat. I walked

over to were Van Helsing stood fingering his tojo blades. "Hi," I said perkily. "Hello Hannah," he sighed.

I stared at him and realized two things, one he was depressed, either about not killing Dracula or about

not having the gut to propose to Anna, and he was getting restless. The second was easy to remedy. It

was sad that there seLemed to be no quick fix for the first. "Gabby," I said exuberantly, "do you think

you could teach me how to fight like a real hunter?" He smiled softly, "All the fighting you have done so

far has seemed pretty good to me." "It was chance," I protested, "or luck, or maybe Anna is right I do

have a guardian angel. But the point is, I think it would be useful if I knew something useful. (I have a

bad problem with repeating things) I just know a few crazy kung fu kicks and how to slash people to

ribbons with a sword. Not exactly what I would call talent. Or skill for that matter." How could he say no

to a speech like that? "All right," he said, eyes lighting up, "I'll start with the basics. When you go to

punch something, keep your fist like this, thumb inside or you could break it." I practiced a couple

punches on my dad's old punching bag. "Good," he said, "keep your aim concentrated, then snap your

arm out like this." We practiced a mock fight, then he proceeded to show me how to hold and throw a

dagger properly. Hopefully dad would never realize that the numerous holes in his bag were from

knives. When we got to the sword I told Van Helsing, "I've had several lessons, and know the moves

and parries." He nodded. "Anna is a much better sword fighter than me, and she has taught her sister

very well. Let's see you and her do a small practice fight." I groaned, but didn't say anything. "Ienna,"

the monster hunter said, "come here a moment." She looked up from were she had been sitting and

scowled. "Don't tell me what to do," she said haughtily, "its not as if you are my brother in law." Anna

blushed furiously and so did Gabriel. Madeline and I fluttered our eyes. Ienna stalked over to were we

stood and I could have sworn she growled at me. She went into the fencing poise, and stared

disdainfully. "Just parrying and binds," warned anna, "no trying to hit the other fencer." "Fence," said

Van Helsing, and our blades connected. I tried to circle the blade, but she came up to fast. She lunged,

but I ducked. Settling for a beat attack, I then feinted for her arm, but then came around the

underneath of her sword. She was barely able to black it. She countered with a fast feint disengage, but

I blocked it with Parry Four. "Very good," said Van Helsing halting the match, "in fact excellent. You

however, need to keep your arm straighter, and Hannah needs to move her feet faster." After

this, I went upstairs and prepared sausages and pasta. Yes, I a novice vampire hunter can also cook. And for desert I made lemon bars. While I cleaned the kitchen I had Maddy put on the second LOTR ( Ive seen a trillion times). Then Mads went home. I showed the Co to the guests rooms, then I went back down to the living room. I was to wired to sleep, so I decided to watch Van Helsing. Maybe Sommers had put an important clue into the script, or something. I had just to the point when Marishka disintegrates when I heard a gasp from behind me. I turn around and half of my popcorn goes flying. The three brides are right behind me. "I died," wailed the blonde, "I melted!" "What the heck are doing here," I gasped! My mind ran through all the possibilities on how they had gotten in. I reached for my sword and waited. "We were sent to kill you," hissed Aleera, but she seemed distracted by the television. I waved my arm around, "Hey, you are welcome to try." "Before we kill you," said Verona , "what was that?" "Thees," I said in a fake Romanian accent, "thees my dear ladies eez a moveez." I flipped my feet up on a couch, an idea hitting me like an avalanche of bricks. "If you don't be quiet I'll show you two dying in a truly gruesome way." They froze. "Are there other movies besides us dying?" She said, her voice tinted with nervousness. "Yeah. Hundreds," I said, "ok, this is the deal. If you like what a movie is, you leave me alone for tonight, ok?" "We are agreed," said Verona , "but we all have to like it." "Okay, sit down and be quiet." I better change the movie I thought, they definitely don't want to themselves being staked. I put on the second LOTR since it has lot of action. When that was over, Aleera and Verona liked it, but Marishka didn't. "I get to eat you know," she clapped. I quickly popped in the third LOTR and they hushed up. "I still didn't like it," Mariska said. Gritting my teeth I put on revenge of the sith. They really liked that."Another one," they clamored when that was over. It was really late, and I was really tired, but I went to the movie cabinet and found Mads had left Underworld. "This is boring," exclaimed Aleera, "change it immediately or I shall eat you." "Well, rich irony," I muttered, "for once I'm agreeing with a vampire!" "A really exciting one," said the blonde. Stumbling over to the movie cabinet for what seemed to be the millioneths time, I put on the mummy. "Im going to bed," I said, I had just tottered to the stairs when I bumped into something. "Oh its you count," I said sleepily, "shut off the light when you leave will you?" "Why aren't you dead?" He hissed in frustration and grabbed my arm. "Dead?" I questioned, blinking my eyes, "I don't know." At that moment the brides screeched. The mummy was sucking the life out of people and they were freaking out big time. "Don't let it get me," wailed the blonde clutching her fellow brides arms. I heard Van Helsing run down the stairs. "What is going on?" He demanded, surveying the 3 hysteric brides glued to the screen, the very irritated vampire king, and me about to collapse from lack of sleep. "You should be dead," roared Dracula, ignoring his longtime nemesis and concentrating his anger on me. "I think I am dead," I yawned, "a walking zombie or something." "Hannah," cried Anna from the stairs, "are you ok, and what on earth are you doing?" "Trying to save our skins diplomatically," I said eyes closing, "instead of running around with a sword, beating the crap out of nudniks!" The brides screamed again. "For murderers, they sure have weak stomachs," I said head nodding. Dracula released my arm and walked over to the screen. "What is this?" he demanded. "I don't know," I said going to sit on the stairs, "maybe it's a chicken with its head cut off that is still flapping hysterically!" Carl arrived on the scene, took one look at the screen, and screamed! "A weird bandaged, creature," he shouted, "what could be worse?" My eyelids sagged lower, then i collapsed on the steps and was out. _ When I awoke I saw I was in my bedroom, bright sun streaming through the windows. In a teenager's mind, nothing could be more pleasant than a Saturday. It was so nice I almost forget how tired I was, and how badly my head hurt. I slowly walked down the stairs, and seriously thought I was hallucinating when I saw Princess Anna Valerious, huntress extraordinaire looking at a cookbook. I passed this amazing event over and asked a more pressing question, "What happened last night," I asked with yawn that made the pounding in my head intensify. "They just left suddenly. I think it was about 5:30," she said, peering into the oven, "the sun was going to come and they wanted to get away before they melted." I raised an eyebrow at her "modern" speech. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked amazed that she even knew how to turn the oven on. "I made sweet buns and coffee," she said pouring me a cup. "How did you know how to operate that thing?" I said sitting on the counter and sipping at the "mud" black. "I read the quote operator's guide, and Van Helsing helped me," she explained. I shrugged and dug into the sticky bun. "Delicious," I announced, "even better than my mom's. Where is Carl and Gabby?" "Carl was a little, well, how do you say it? Indisposed…" "Under the weather is what we say here." I added, eyeing a second bun. "Anyway, he's in his room, not quite over the shock of that grotesque creature that he saw. Gabr… Mr. Van Helsing is cleaning his guns. "I was thinking," I said, as Anna sat down on a bar stool, "well actually Mads and I came up with a ugh, hmm, explanation on why the vamps want Gabby's ring." "Really?" said Anna all ears. I explained my theory about the ring or stained glass window they crashed through as being a transportation device. She nodded her head, "that could be a possibility." We discussed different stratagems and theories. "Great coffee,' I said approvingly, "so what do we do know?" "Find those vampires," said Van Helsing coming into the room. "Great idea," I said crossing my feet and going in for the temptation of a second bun. *the paranoia of having heavy hips* "but how are we going to do that?" "Well," said Van Helsing, "vampires like old abandoned mansions, crypts, and castles. You live here; do you know of any places like this?" I pursed my lips, "there is the old McAllister place about 50 to 60 minutes from here. Its pretty much in ruins, and has a graveyard. But there is something that has been puzzling me. I thought vampires needed to sleep in coffins, or lay in dirt from their homeland, or some rigmarole like that." "No," said Anna, "a dark room without light is all they need." "All right," I said, "let's get Mads old vamp gal, and go kick some derriere. Ah, crud, I forgot." "What," said Anna. "I have tae kwon doe lessons at 3. Man. To bad we won't be able to do any serious vamp hunting today." The afternoon passed pleasantly, and I had loads of fun with Anna and Gabby. It was like having an older brother and sis. "Okay guys be back at 3," I said. I stuffed a small vial of carl's potion into my black trench and rushed out the door. I got to the door of the dojo just in time. "Today we will practice with the katana sword, the preferred weapon in ancient japan," my teacher said. Glad for a chance to hone my fighting skills, I trained furiously till 5, when I called it quits. I was about to leave when my teacher stopped me, "the sword you ordered has arrived," he said bobbing his head slightly, "it is the finest quality and silver coated." I blinked. Had I ever ordered a katana sword in silver? Didn't think so. "I think there has been some kind of…" "Here you are," he said, "it was express ordered and has your name engraved on it." I shrugged, thanked him, and ran out the back door, eager to see Anna and the gang. I wove through a bunch of back alleys when a were wolf leaped in front of me. I stared in horror. A werewolf? Hey don't get me wrong, I love were wolves, but those creepy mutant whatever style wolf from van helsing were creepy. I like jake black wolves. For some reason a line from the charge of the light brigade entered my head. "Their's not to make reply, their's not to question why, their's just to do or die… 'do or die,' I thought, and did the only logical thing possible, I tucked tail and ran. I charged down another alleyway to see a dead end. "Not far," I screamed, "that's only supposed to happen in cheesy novels!" I looked at the sky and saw it was dark, and then I saw the four vampires blocking the entrance. "How thoughtful, A reception committee." The were leaped at me, but I ducked. The wolf crashed into the wall leaving a gaping hole. "Many thanks for the escape route commodore," I said and slid through. Pausing for the moment, I uncorked the vial and slathered the katana sword in it. "Come on wolfie," I yelled, baring my teeth, "its you or me now." It swiveled its ears and leaped. I held the sword straight and it leaped right on top of it. I tumbled to the ground, 2,000 pounds of dead wolf smashed into my chest. "Now I know how Gimili felt," I said in wry amusement, pushing the carcass off. I got to my feet and looked around. I was suddenly backhanded viciously and flew into a wall. I felt blood ooze down my cheek, and my jaw felt like someone had set a match to it. Touching my aching jaw, I glared a look of death at Dracula, and lunged, stabbing him right in the chest. Pain and agony swept over his face, and I stepped back sword in hand. "Master," screamed the brides. He clutched his chest. "Come on," I said, "be a good boy and die."As if in a reverse answer to my request, he straightened and smirked at me. "Oh," the brides said sentimentally, and gave him a hug. I rolled my eyes, thinking up a whole string of curses. "Another futile attempt to kill me I see," the count said airily, "why do you persist?" "Sticks and stones you jack***. Don't you see its elementary? You tried to kill me, I try to kill you. Now we're square. Savvy?" He gave me a disdainful sniff, then looked meaningfully at his brides."You hurt master," screamed one of them. I'm not sure which one as I was a little preoccupied at the moment. "Hey, you want to know something," I said, "don't ever keep me up all night again. It makes me very, very short tempered you quaso-moranic bimbos!" I yelled. "What did you call us," said Verona in rage."Deaf donkeys," I jeered, "a bimbo is a vacant-faced and empty headed person of low intellect. That is straight out of Merriam-Webster's dictionary, so there." I grinned as they charged at me in blind rage. I kicked Aleera in the jaw with my sliver tipped boot. "Agh," she screamed as it came into contact with her flesh. "Serves you right," I muttered rubbing my own aching chin. I wheeled around and slashed at the evil blonde's left hand. Her shriek of pain was so loud I thought I would go deaf. But to my immense satisfaction the wound did not heal. "My hand," she screamed, "why won't it heal?" Everyone stood back, and gave me wide berth. My lips twitched suspiciously, and I probably would have laughed if the Vampire King hadn't sent me a look that chilled my bones.. "Why do you keep thwarting my plans?" He roared. "Me?" I asked, feigning innocence, "why don't you go ask that question to G. V.H." "Don't play dumb!" He roared again, and I winced. "Listen dude," I said loosing patience, and starting to feel nervous, "I am a kid, you and Gabe are 1000 years old. That is a little unfair to blame all your problems on a squirty teenager, unless you are not as bright as you claim. Maybe after living so long you start to go a little, well, senile." His eyes grew red, and I realized that I probably should have left out the last part. I looked around for an alternate escape route, and froze, as I saw Christopher Walker leaning against a doorway, a sardonic smile on his to handsome face as he eyed the scene. I was so distracted I didn't even realize when Marishka punched me in the face. Until I actually felt the pain. "H***fire, you dudettes are so annoying!" I exclaimed. I dropped into a crouch, swung my foot in a low arc, catching the blonde in her gut. She gave a hiss and sprang forward, scratching my already very injured face. That was when I made up my mind. The EVIL BLONDE MUST DIE. I did a back flip and an inverted cartwheel, when I noticed Chris boy wasn't trying to help me. As I traded blows with Marishka I tried to puzzle out why he wasn't lending assistance. He didn't appear to be mind controlled so what was his problem? "I am going to murder you!" I shouted in his direction. As everyone turned to see who I was yelling at, I stabbed blondie bimbo in the heart. She just crumpled. "From the dust we came, to the dust we shall return," I quoted. Aleera was howling in pain, and Dracie was just staring in disbelief. They scrammed, wanting to get away before another shared the same fate. "Okay, start explaining yourself wise guy," I yelled at Chris. He shrugged, "You were doing fine on your own." "Oh really," I screamed, going into one of my tantrums, "you call this fine?" And I jabbed at blood running down my face. "Try to calm down," he said, "and talk things over sensibly." "You're a bloody traitor, a coward…" I was howling at the top of my lungs, "and I am never talking to you again." He sighed, and walked over to where I was standing. "I was just watching you," he said, "you were amazing." "No excuse," I ranted, "you are an evil…" I never finished the sentence as he swooped in kissed me. Just a gentle peck, but still. I would have sworn my eyes turned red, and I punched him so hard blood appeared. "I loathe you," I shrieked. "The feeling is mutual," he added calmly enough, dabbing at his lip. I just stood there staring at him in outrage, then I blushed, then I sagged against the wall, feeling totally wiped. "Need a hand?" He asked cautiously. I stuck my tongue out at him, made a face, then spat on the ground. Reading those signals that I was p***ed out big time, he backed away. I straightened, then ran away as fast as my shaking limbs could carry me. "Whatever happened to you?" exclaimed Anna in a nervous voice as I entered the house, "you look like something the cat brought in." "Or the vampire." I muttered. I saw the startled looks on everyone's faces, and they barraged me with questions. "Just get me an icepack," I snapped, holding my injured jaw. Anna quickly brought one, and I flopped on the couch, boots and all. "Well," I said as everyone grouped around me, "Marishka is dead." "Way to go," said Maddy, coming in the front door. She looked at my wounds and grinned, "And I thought you said Lycans were better than vamps." "Shut yer trap," I growled, "and Dracula was not killed my Carl's magic abracadabra thingy." "So way not to go," my friend said, twirling her pink highlight around her finger. "Let me see that paper," I said to Carl, who was all morose, "I can't believe it didn't work, as his vampiness did seemed worried about it. Ok. Holy water, check. Wolfsbane, check. The three prayers, check. Blah blah blah, check. What is this," I asked pointing to the bottom half of the page that had been cut cleanly in half. "I don't know," said Carl apologetically, "it was like that when I discovered it." "So we have a chance," I said smiling mirthlessly, "Dracula was afraid of this formula. So all we have to do is find the missing part, and bam, we have a dead fanghead." "Let's get this done," Van Helsing said, and we all slapped our hands together. "I really should go home," said Maddy, "my parents think I'm in bed. I just had to come over and see how you guys are." We said goodbye, and she ran out the door. I went into the kitchen to forage for a snack, when I heard a shriek. Throwing open the window, I stuck my head out, but didn't see anything. Three seconds later I get a call. "Hi Hannah," came Maddy's frantic voice, "I'm dangling about three hundred feet into the air!" "WHAT!#!" I exclaimed. "Yeah," came her strained voice, "I think its Aleera." "Wait, go back. What happened?" "Aleera kidnapped me!" she screamed into the phone, "and you need to do something about it." "Which is what?" I said timidly. "You're the brains," she screamed again, "figure something out!" I thought I heard a cackle. "All right girlie, I'm on my way. Just answer yes or no so batty bird up there doesn't hear. Do you have any weapons?" "Yes," she said tersely." "Ok. Phone me when you can. We are on our way." "Curse you Dracula," I yelled as I went into the living room and dropped the bomb. Everyone was shocked, then scurried into action. We collected every single possible weapon, then I rushed to my parent's second car. " Do or die," I muttered, intending to drive the car myself. "You aren't old enough to drive," Anna informed me. "Here," I growled, handing her the keys, "you drive. But don't get caught by the coppers." She did a little dance, then hopped into the front seat while I took the passenger. I instructed everyone to put on seat belts. "Put the key into the ignition, pull that gear thingy, then press that button down there." The words where barely out of my mouth when the car went flying into the street. "Anna, slow down," I yelled, "press down on that thingy there." She answered by pressing harder on the accelerator. "I am so driving next time!" I gasped, feeling whoozy. "Turn the corner there, left, left. Good, now right." She did a crazy turn and I slammed into the wind shield. My phone beeped. It was a text from Mads, "they stuck me in this decrepit old room," it read, "and im really scared. Hurry up or my ghost will haunt you. I am on the second floor of the McAllister mansion." "Hold on Vamp girlie," I wrote back, "we are coming." If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at her next text, "Not anymore. Im a lycan now and when I see you I'm gonna eat you. Hurry up." I slammed my phone and promised myself that I was going to kill that blasted vampire, or die in the attempt.

**_Drac: you are going to kill me?_**

**_Authoress: go away. I have a really grave foot ache from thise evil red fire ants, and the start of a tan from working in my moms garden. I am really mad. Go away._**

**_Carl: you dont want a tan? But thats craxy. Every single girl in the world wants a tab._**

**_Drac: except vampires._**

**_Carl: i wish youd get a little more sun. Then we wouldnt have to be bothered with you._**

**_Drac: little mon... I mean friar, you are about to die._**

**_Authoress: interupts. As i was about to say, when you are goth you dont want a tan. Now please seal the word port while i read this newspaper article on the hunger games._**


End file.
